


Ser un Winchester

by Ragno



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragno/pseuds/Ragno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No es que Sam se niegue a "ser un Winchester", es que realmente no sabe lo que eso significa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El mayor defecto de Sam Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primera incursión en el género, espero no defraudar.

 

 

 

Sam sabe que tiene que irse, salir de allí, de ese allí que no era ningún sitio en especial.

Sam está harto de todo, harto de moverse de un sitio a otro, harto de que los profesores lo miren con lástima cuando ven su expediente académico que acaba de llegar desde otro estado, otro pueblo, otra ciudad de la que ya ni siquiera recuerda el nombre, harto de que sus compañeros, amigos lo miren de reojo cuando Dean lo saca de clase diciendo que tienen que ir a cazar, probablemente pensando que va a mancharse las manos con la sangre de algún pobre ciervo, harto de John y harto de lo que se supone que significa “ser un Winchester”.

Y sabe que eso no va a acabar, no va a haber un fin para su historia, no va a haber una nueva vida después de, no va a haber un “Sam, ¿recuerdas cuando éramos cazadores?” y risas alrededor de una mesa en acción de gracias, en una casa, una de verdad.

Porque Sam es capaz de imaginar una vida “normal”, y ese es quizá su mayor defecto. Poder imaginarse siendo abogado, defendiendo a la gente inocente, encerrando a los malos. “Eso ya lo hacemos, Sammy”, le había dicho una vez Dean.

También podía imaginarse la vida de Dean, siendo el perfecto militar, el perfecto bombero, protegiendo a los débiles, arriesgando la vida por desconocidos; aunque es cierto que Sam prefiere imaginárselo trabajando como mecánico, arreglando clásicos mientras escucha clásicos, lejos de la perfección, cerca de él.

Sam puede imaginar muchas cosas, pero hay una que no consigue. Sam no es capaz de imaginarse a John orgulloso de él, sonriéndole mientras recibe su diploma, felicitándole por el primer caso ganado. En la vida “normal” que Sam imagina, John no está. Y casi se sentiría culpable si no fuera porque en cada pequeño retazo de normalidad en la vida de Sam, John no ha estado.

No estuvo el primer día de colegio de Sam.

_(Dean lo llevó de la mano y le hizo saber que si alguien se metía con él, solo tenía que llamarlo y le partiría los dientes)_

No estuvo en ninguna de las obras de teatro de Sam.

_(Dean se encargaba de meterse con él por los papeles de segundón que conseguía, pero siempre lo ayudaba con el vestuario y se quedaba a verlo hasta el final para luego revolverle el pelo y decirle “bien hecho, Sammy” antes de volver a dónde fuera que viviesen en esa ocasión)_

No estuvo en el primer partido de baloncesto de Sam.

_(Dean se llevó una semana riéndose de él. ¿Qué culpa tenía? Sí, era un paquete al baloncesto, pero el entrenador se había empeñado en que entrara en el equipo. Fue la primera vez que Dean tuvo razones para burlarse de él por ser tan alto)_

No estuvo en la graduación de Sam.

_(Dean lo miró con los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa satisfecha cuando bajó del estrado después de haber pronunciado el discurso y Sam sintió que el pecho se le hinchaba y se le encogía a la vez segundos antes de recibir el abrazo de su hermano)_

En todos los recuerdos en los que debería estar John, hay alguien que lo reemplaza siempre.

Dean.

Y si hay algo por lo que Sam ha aguantado todo este tiempo sin derrumbarse, ese es Dean.

Él es consciente de que Dean ha tenido que ser padre y hermano para él, y que puede que por esa razón no haya sido ni totalmente padre ni totalmente hermano. De hecho, a los ojos del mundo puede que Dean sea su padre o su hermano, pero para Sam no es ninguna de las dos cosas.

Para Sam, Dean lo es todo.

Y es un todo tan todo que da miedo algunas veces y cosquillas en el fondo del estómago otras. Es un todo tan todo que su nombre es la primera palabra que Sam pronunció, la primera que recuerda al despertarse y la primera que piensa antes de dormir. Es un todo tan todo que a veces Sam se confunde y otras veces lo tiene muy claro.

Tan claro que quiere confundirse.

Es por eso que ahora, mientras mira entre sus manos la carta de admisión en Standford, piensa en Dean. Piensa en qué dirá Dean, piensa en qué hará Dean, piensa sobre Dean y piensa a Dean.

Y piensa en cómo demonios le va a decir adiós a Dean.

 

***

 

Si le preguntaran a Dean Winchester, diría que el mayor defecto de Sam es creer que es más listo de lo que parece, y que él es más estúpido de lo que realmente es.

Aunque, en realidad, para Dean eso no es un defecto, sino una ventaja. Saber que algo le pasa, preocuparse por él sin necesidad de preocuparlo. ¡Especialidad Dean Winchester, marchando!

Dean lleva cuidando de Sam desde hace…

No, mejor.

Dean nunca no ha cuidado a Sam.

Sam ha pasado su vida en los brazos de Dean, de la mano de Dean, junto a Dean.

Dean aprendió a cambiar pañales y a preparar un biberón cuando tenía cinco años. Dean aprendió a distinguir los llantos de Sam, las sonrisas de Sam, los pucheros de Sam y las carcajadas de Sam. Dean enseñó a Sam a comer solo, a ir al baño solo, a vestirse solo, a ducharse solo. Todos los “solo” que Sam sabe hacer los hizo una vez antes con Dean.

Así que cada vez que Sam insinuaba que Dean era un negado para estudiar, Dean se reía. Porque el bobo de su hermano pequeño aún no se había enterado de que Dean ya tenía una carrera y más que eso.

Dean era Doctor Honoris Causa en Sam.

Por tanto, sí, Dean sabe que a Sam le pasa algo. No solo por el hecho de pasarse las horas muertas mirando a la nada con cara de muro de piedra, o que cada vez que John le pida que haga algo, vaya raudo y veloz sin poner una sola excusa. Es más bien algo interno, una sensación extraña.

\- Sammy, ¿pasa algo?- sabe que no va a contarle nada, pero por preguntar que no quede.

\- No.- contesta y lo mira de reojo antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

Muy bien, Sammy, si tuvieras que ganarte la vida como actor lo llevabas claro.

Aun así, hace como si no se diera cuenta de que Sam disimula de puta pena y sigue con lo que estaba haciendo hasta ahora, montando la Beretta que acaba de limpiar y dejándola sobre la mesa para coger otra y repetir el mismo ritual.

Él sí que es bueno disimulando. Muy bueno. Porque Sam suspira aliviado de que Dean haya dejado el tema y se relaja un poco.

Inocente, inocente Sammy. Dean Winchester siempre consigue lo que quiere.

Son las cuatro de la madrugada cuando se levanta sin hacer ruido, cerrando la puerta de su habitación tras de sí y andando de puntillas para adentrarse en la pseudo-sala de estar que tenía aquel cuchitril de mala muerte.

Cuando los dedos de los pies se le chafan contra la pata del viejo sillón hijo de puta casi se le va por la borda todo su esfuerzo, pero es un Winchester y aguanta apretando fuerte un puño contra la boca.

Casi cojeando y sin encender las luces, logra dar con la silla y palpa sobre la mesa el ordenador portátil de Sam. Si hay algún lugar por el que empezar a buscar, ese siempre es el portátil de Sam. Ese crío lo lleva a todas partes, es como si fuera un trozo más de su cuerpo.

Tiene contraseña, está claro, y Dean no es que sea un amante de las nuevas tecnologías, pero como ya se ha dicho, conoce a Sam como si fuera él mismo. No se equivoca y accede en seguida.

Le gustaría que lo vieran ahora todas esas chicas que habían jurado que era el hombre más guapo del mundo. “Dean, tu cara” “Dean, tus ojos; dios, qué ojos”  “Tu boca, Dean”. Y ahí está, con un ojo guiñado y el otro medio cerrado intentando luchar con la luz de la pantalla del ordenador, la boca abierta enseñando los dientes y la frente fruncida. El más guapo del mundo, sí señor, con dos cojones.

Comienza a buscar carpetas, carpetas y más carpetas, solo para confirmar que su hermano es la cosa más sosa y aburrida del mundo y que ni siquiera tiene un poco de porno. Datos, datos y más datos, de todo tipo de seres, fantasmas, demonios, leyendas urbanas. También libros de clase, trabajos, ensayos, documentación y listas de bibliografía. Y Dean sonríe porque, coño, Sammy, sí que eres un cerebrito hasta en las horas libres.

La carpeta donde pone “fotos” llama su atención. Está llena de subcarpetas que van por cursos y Dean se sorprende al entrar y descubrir que su hermano ha estado guardando las fotos de todas aquellas personas con las que alguna vez compartió algo. Amigos, compañeros de clase, conocidos, colegas. Fotos hechas probablemente con aquella cámara desechable que le regaló él mismo cuando cumplió 15 años, otras que parecen oficiales, probablemente de alguna orla o algo parecido.

Por un momento Dean siente ganas de correr a la habitación y decirle a su hermano que es idiota, que conservando eso solo hace que sea más difícil desprenderse de la gente, pero entonces se fija en un pequeño recuadro en blanco entre las fotos. Pasa el puntero por encima y sonríe al ver como se señala. Se siente orgulloso de sí mismo por haber descubierto algo oculto.

No sabe muy bien qué esperaba, pero de ninguna manera era lo que se encuentra.

Son fotos.

(Bien, Dean, fotos en la carpeta de fotos, menudo descubrimiento)

Y, sin embargo, lo es.

Porque son fotos de ellos dos. Fotos que Dean creía haber dejado atrás hace mucho tiempo, cuando John les dijo que solo debían llevar lo indispensable. Algunas son de Dean de pequeño, Dean jugando en el parque, Dean comiendo un yogur con la cara manchada. Cuando pasa la foto en la que está metido en la bañera se sonroja y se pregunta porque todos los padres del mundo les hacen fotos vergonzosas a sus hijos.

Entonces recuerda que Sam no tiene fotos así. Sam no tiene fotos de niño normal. Sam no tiene fotos de niño.

Hay pocas fotos de Sam, la mayoría son de carné de los distintos cursos, otras recordaba haberlas hecho Dean en alguna ocasión especial. En todas ya es mayor, y Dean se siente un poco mal al saber que Sam nunca tendrá fotos como las que tiene él. Sam nunca sabrá cómo fue de pequeño y eso le provoca una sensación desagradable.

Sigue pasando fotos y siempre es lo mismo. Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean, Sam y Dean, Dean, Dean, Sam y Dean.

Alguna ni siquiera recuerda habérselas hecho, algunas ni siquiera recuerda haberlas visto. Y sin embargo ahí están. Dean se pregunta cuándo haría eso Sam, escanear cada una de las fotos antes de abandonarlas, guardarlas y no decir nada. Probablemente pensara que si decía algo acabaría llevándose una bronca por parte de John, diciéndole que era demasiado sentimental, que debía saber dejar el pasado atrás.

Tenía gracia, de alguna manera. Su padre siempre acusando a Sam de aferrarse a los recuerdos cuando él mismo los había embarcado en una vida de carretera detrás de una sombra del pasado.

No es que cuestionara a John. No lo hacía. Pero había cosas que no podían negarse.

\- ¿Qué haces?- la voz de su padre resuena y hace que dé un salto, cerrando de golpe el portátil.

Cuando se gira para mirarlo, John ha encendido la luz y espera una respuesta con el ceño fruncido.

\- Ehh… ver porno.- contesta con una sonrisa inocente.

\- Déjate de tonterías y vuelve a la cama.- gruñe John con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Sí, señor.- contesta Dean, agachando la cabeza y poniendo rumbo a su habitación.

 

***

 

Se despierta con la misma imagen que tenía en la mente en el momento de dormirse. La sonrisa de Sam y los ojos pequeños y curvos, las mejillas redondas y la barbilla afilada, los hoyuelos apenas marcados aún.

No recuerda muy bien cuando se hizo esa foto, pero por el fondo diría que era en la iglesia del padre Jim, y por sus horrendos jerséis podría adivinar que era navidad. Le gusta pensar que hubo momentos en los que la navidad significaba pasar el día juntos, contar historias, abrir regalos. Cuando John aún no había decidido que eran suficiente mayores como para ir de caza, que Sam era lo suficiente mayor.

Tendría unos diez años, no mucho más, porque estaba sentado en las rodillas de Dean mientras este lo rodeaba por la cintura, apretándolo fuerte mientras sonreía grande, enseñando todos los dientes. Unos años más y Sam decidiría que era demasiado mayor para dejar que su hermano lo abrazara o lo cogiese en brazos.

Lo negaría bajo tortura, pero Dean echa de menos abrazar a Sam. En general, Dean echa de menos abrazar. Por mucho que lo parezca, Dean no es el típico tío que repele el contacto físico. Sí, no le gusta hablar de mierdas y sentimientos y cosas de esas; y no, tampoco es de decir cumplidos, palabras bonitas y gilipolleces que haría que te diera diabetes. Pero le gusta abrazar, tocar y enredarse, y tal vez por eso las chicas se mueren por él, porque Dean se entrega en cuerpo y alma.

Sam es totalmente diferente en lo que a contacto se refiere, o al menos en lo que a contacto con Dean (el mayor no tiene muy claro si Sam ha tenido alguna vez “otro” tipo de contacto). Una vez que decidió que ya no era un niño, se deshizo de todo lo que implicaba esa afirmación, se deshizo de “Sammy” y se deshizo de los abrazos.

Dean piensa que, ya puestos, podría haberse deshecho de ese pelo inútilmente largo. Aún así, y aunque tenga que contenerse en los abrazos, para Dean, Sam jamás dejará de ser Sammy.

Por mucho que a Sam le moleste.

Se ríe porque, si es sincero, que a Sam le moleste es una de las principales razones para seguir llamándoselo.

Vuelve a recordar la foto, las fotos, y se pregunta porqué demonios Sam las tiene escondidas, incluso en su propio ordenador. No tiene que pensar mucho para caer en que lo más probable es que Sam se avergüence de ello. Tantas veces le han dicho que es una nenaza que no se permite serlo ni él mismo.

Estúpido Sammy… deja de intentar ser perfecto, coño.

Mira hacia el lado y lo ve durmiendo aún, boca abajo, con los brazos saliéndose del colchón, la cabeza enterrada en la almohada y la boca medio abierta, el pelo imposible y anárquico.

Empieza a nacerle una sonrisa en los labios mientras mira a su hermano cuando la puerta se abre de golpe.

\- Arriba.- es lo único que dice John.

\- Sí, señor.- dice Dean, y escucha a Sam decirlo al unísono.

Cuando vuelve a mirar a su lado, Sam se ha incorporad, tiene los ojos abiertos de par en par y el pecho se le agita un poco.

\- Te ha asustado.

\- No, solo… bueno, estaba dormido.- se excusa, levantándose de la cama, desenredándose el pelo con los dedos.

\- No estaba preguntando. Es alucinante que después de todos estos años aún te sigas asustando cuando te despierta papá.- se ríe y se gana una mirada de desaprobación.

\- Gilipollas. Voy a ducharme.- dice, pero Dean salta de su cama y le pone una mano en el pecho.

\- Yo primero, perra.- lo empuja sobre la cama, haciéndolo caer de espaldas.- Descansa un poco más, anda.

\- El agua, Dean.- le recuerda mientras sale por la puerta.

\- Sí, sí, ya…

 

 

 


	2. La sangre que nos une

 

 

 

Van detrás de un rugaru. O al menos eso es lo que dice Sam después de haber hecho miles de búsquedas, y John parece estar de acuerdo. La verdad es que a Dean poco le importa lo que sea el bicho con tal de saber cómo y con qué se puede acabar con él.

Las indicaciones los han llevado hasta las afueras del pueblo, a un polígono dónde solo hay un bar en medio de almacenes que vieron mejores tiempo. Solo un bar. Un bar gay.

Va, se supone que no es un bar gay, pero Dean sabe de sobra lo que tiene delante de los ojos nada más entrar por la puerta.

Gay. Gay muy gay. Gay surfista de california gay. Así de gay.

Los ojos de todos los tíos se posan en Dean y él piensa que es agradable ver a su padre reírse, pero le gustaría que no fuera gracias a él.

\- Wow, Dean, parece que hoy es tu noche.- se ríe Sam.

\- Es normal, Samantha. Se fijan en mi porque les van los tíos.- contesta Dean.

\- Capullo.

\- Perra.

\- Ya vale.- John no necesita decir nada más para que los dos hermanos cierren la boca y agachen la cabeza.- Esa mesa es perfecta para tener una visión completa del bar. Sentaos y prestad atención. Pediré algo de beber mientras.

_Síseñor_.

Cuando se sientan se dan unas patadas bajo la mesa antes de que vuelva su padre. John trae whisky para ellos y una Coca-Cola para Sam, que rueda los ojos haciendo reír a Dean. La verdad es que lo que ha Sam le molesta no es que a él le den un refresco, sino que su padre vea normal ponerse a beber antes de jugarte la vida, de que se la jueguen sus hijos.

Pasan unos minutos antes de que un camarero se acerque a su mesa con una bandeja.

\- Aquí tiene, que aproveche.- sonríe y deja una hamburguesa con queso y patatas fritas frente a Sam.

\- ¿Es navidad?- pregunta Dean con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Es necesario.- corrige John mirando a su hijo menor.- Tienes que comer, Sam. Estás en época de crecer.

\- ¡Sí, claro!- exclama Dean abriendo los ojos y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. Lo único que faltaba, que Sam creciera más aún. Como si no fuera lo suficientemente humillante ser el más bajo de la familia.

Sam se ríe por el gesto de su hermano, pero le pasa el plato.

\- Cómetelo tú, yo no tengo hambre. Además, sabes que no soy de hamburguesas…

\- Sam.- la mirada y la voz de su padre clavándose en él.- Come.- y lo dice como una orden porque es una orden.

Sam mira a Dean buscando apoyo con los ojos, pero solo baja los parpados y vuelve a acercarle el plato, deslizándolo por la mesa con los dedos.

\- Venga, Sammy. Come un poco, idiota.

Si normalmente odia que lo llamen Sammy, le hierve la sangre cuando lo hacen mientras lo tratan como a un niño pequeño. Pero sabe que su hermano no lo hace con mala intención, que intenta poner paz de por medio entre él y su padre, que siempre lo ha hecho. Sam supone que algún día se lo agradecerá. Por ahora ese día no parece estar cerca.

\- Solo si tú te comes la mitad.- dice decidido.

Se muerde la boca por dentro cuando ve que su hermano mira a su padre antes de asentir con la cabeza. El niño soldado que necesita permiso hasta para respirar. Le revuelve el estómago.

\- Voy al baño.- dice levantándose de la silla.

\- Genial…- bufa Dean, levantándose también de su silla.

\- ¿Dónde vas?- ¿realmente pretende ir con él?

\- A acompañarte, inútil. A saber lo que te vas a encontrar ahí, podrías necesitar refuerzos.

Sam abre la boca y mueve la cabeza, intentado asimilar lo que ha dicho Dean y sin terminar de creérselo.

\- Tío. Eso ha sido lo más homófobo que te he escuchado decir nunca.

\- ¿Qué? Sam, a mi me la trae floja dónde meten la polla, cada cual con su afición, ¿vale? Pero sé lo que te puedes encontrar en…

\- Puedo cuidarme solito.

Dean solo niega con la cabeza y hace un gesto con la mano, dejándose caer de nuevo en su silla. Pasa de discutir, que Sam haga lo que le dé la gana.

Cuando lo ve volver del baño rojo como un tomate y mucho antes de lo esperado, no puede contener la sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Sam se sienta a la mesa, carraspea y se inclina hacia delante para hablar.

\- Creo… creo que un tío me ha ofrecido hacerme una… ya sabéis.

\- ¿Mamada?- pregunta Dean, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de su padre. Sam asiente con la cabeza.

\- Deberías haberle hecho caso a tu hermano.- sentencia John, volviendo a su postura inicial, dando por cerrada la conversación.

\- ¿Qué te dijo?- no puede resistirse a preguntarle. Esto va a significar siglos de bromas.

\- Emm… pues algo así como que tenía hambre, y que si yo tenía algo que pudiera…- se aclara la garganta, mirando hacia otro lado.- que pudiera llevarse a la boca.

Dean aprieta los ojos y sonríe enseñando todos los dientes, señalando a Sam y aguantándose las tremendas ganas que tiene de reírse a carcajadas. En serio, ir a ese bar va a haber merecido la pena solo por eso.

\- Mira, es ese tío.- dice y señala disimuladamente a la barra del bar.

\- ¿El rubiales?- pregunta sonriendo.

Sam asiente y Dean se fija más en el tipo en cuestión. Es otro hippie como Sam, con el pelo incluso más largo aún. Se ríe y bebe y habla como si fuera el rey del mambo. Dean niega con la cabeza. Por favor, porque a él no le iban los tíos, que si no iba a dejar al señor guaperas sin suministros durante un año.

\- ¿Tú crees que era eso realmente lo que quería?- pregunta Sam volviendo al tema.- A lo mejor se refería a otra cosa… lo dijo en un tono raro.

\- ¿Otra cosa?- pregunta incrédulo y ambos vuelven a mirar al tipo, que se relame mientras habla con un chico, lo coge de la mano y se lo lleva hasta la salida.- Claro, Sam, seguro que lo que quería era un trozo de tu hamburguesa.

\- Dean…

\- Sam, ese tío tiene pinta de haber comido más kilómetros de polla que metros tiene la muralla china.

\- ¡Dean!- le reprocha John, y Dean intenta ponerse serio, mirando de reojo como Sam intenta contener la risa.

Ambos se quedan callados, esperando de nuevo a no se sabe qué. Le parece una pérdida de tiempo estar allí sin hacer nada, como si el bicho se les fuera a presentar así, de la nada, “hola, ¿qué tal? Soy el rugaru, cuando queráis, podéis hacerme barbacoa”. Sin embargo, Sam ha fruncido el ceño y de pronto se levanta de su silla como un resorte.

\- Lo tengo. Sé quién es.

Sale corriendo del bar, seguido por un sorprendido Dean y un incrédulo John. Mira a ambos lados un par de veces antes de decidirse por ir hacia la izquierda, rumbo al callejón que da a la parte trasera del bar.

John no está contento. Han perdido una posición valiosísima dentro del bar y ahora tendrán que empezar de nuevo solo porque a su hijo pequeño le han dado ganas de jugar a los detectives. John reconoce que Sam puede ser muy útil recabando información, pero está claro que su hijo no es un cazador. Aún así, no tiene ganas de peleas, así que intenta mantener un tono calmado cuando le habla.

\- Sam, volvamos dentro, ¿quieres? Esto no va a…

Un grito.

Hay dolor en él, tanto que les retumba en la piel y les acelera el pulso.

Antes de que se den cuenta, Sam está corriendo con todo lo que le da el cuerpo “lo sabía, lo sabía” sonriendo en su mente. Dean y John lo siguen de cerca y cuando llegan, Sam reprime la sonrisa de estar en lo correcto, porque la escena es dantesca.

El chico está contra la pared y tiene un charco de sangre a sus pies. Frente a él, arrodillado, está el rubio de antes, con la boca ensangrentada, la piel curtida y los ojos negros como el carbón.

Sale a correr nada más los ve llegar, y Dean y John corren tras él. Sam se queda a auxiliar al muchacho que parece a punto de desmayarse.

\- Hijo de puta… ese hijo de puta…- dice con un hilo de voz mientras le tiemblan las piernas.

Cuando se acerca puede ver mejor lo que ha hecho. Tal y como pensaba, el chico tiene una carnicería entre las piernas. Sam lo aguanta contra la pared poniéndole la mano en un hombro y tira de la manga de su camisa, arrancando la tela y haciendo una bola con ella, poniéndosela entre las piernas.

\- Toma, sujétate.- le dice, agarrando una de las manos temblorosas del muchacho y haciendo que se sostenga.- Intenta contenerlo hasta que llegue la ambulancia.- habla mientras marca el 911 en su teléfono móvil.

\- Me ha arrancado la polla… ese hijo de puta… mi polla, joder.- vuelve a hablar el chico y Sam se da cuenta de que está llorando.

\- Si, tío, lo sé.- le dice cuando ha terminado de dar la dirección por teléfono.- Pero créeme, podría haber sido mucho peor.

No le gusta dejar solo a alguien moribundo, pero en el lapso de tiempo que ha estado allí parado ha escuchado el arma de Dean dispararse un par de veces y eso no le gusta para nada. Vuelve a correr en dirección a dónde se fueron su padre y su hermano, cambiando un poco el rumbo, sabiendo que lo más posible es que John y Dean hayan estado guiando al rugaru hasta el Impala, donde tienen el lanzallamas.

Una vez se adentra entre los arboles pierde casi totalmente la visibilidad. Maldice la costumbre de poner los bares de carretera tan cerca del bosque, con lo fácil que sería hacer lo mismo en medio de la ciudad. Claro que, entonces, no serían bares de carretera y seguramente el rugaru no atacaría en ellos.

Se guía por dónde cree y espera que tienen que estar su padre y su hermano. Cuando escucha crujir la hierba se alegra y se le encoge el estómago a la vez, porque eso significa que está cerca. Ahora tiene que estar atento.

Quieto.

Todo está demasiado quieto y Sam empieza a ponerse nervioso.

Se ha quedado parado, intentando agudizar el oído para ver si consigue escuchar algo más, algo que pueda indicarle donde se encuentra su hermano. Quizá algún otro disparo, o el liberador sonido del lanzallamas.

Nada. No se oye nada.

Y va a empezar a moverse cuando se queda paralizado.

\- ¡¡Sammy, cuidado!!

El zumbido le pasa por al lado y al momento está en el suelo, todo su cuerpo golpeando en seco sobre la tierra dura. Duele. Es agudo y le aprieta los pulmones. Tiene que toser un par de veces antes de poder volver a respirar con dificultad.

Levanta la cabeza y ve al rugaru junto a él, a punto de agacharse. Sabe que está en peligro, pero no puede mover un solo músculo.

\- ¡Ni lo sueñes, hijo de puta!- oye gritar a Dean y escucha el disparo.

Sabe que la bala ha impactado en el bicho porque se sacude y chilla. Lo ha pillado desprevenido, por eso huye encaramándose a los arboles. Sam oye los pasos acelerados de su hermano correr hacia él y aún tiene la visión borrosa cuando intenta enfocar la cara de Dean a su lado. Ambos saben que el bicho va a volver, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

\- ¿Qué coño hacías ahí en medio, Sammy?- lo dice enfadado mientras le agarra la cara y le arregla el pelo bruto con los dedos, mirándolo, escaneándolo para ver que todo está en orden.

\- Llamé a una ambulancia. Vine a buscaros… ¿Dónde está papá?- pregunta mirando a su alrededor cuando se da cuenta de que no ve a John.

\- Ha ido a por el lanzallamas. Este cabrón es listo, no se deja engañar, no ha habido manera de llevarlo a la carretera. ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, solo ha sido el roce.- dice y levanta el brazo, comprobando que tiene un arañazo en el costado.- Joder, mi camisa…

\- ¿Tu camisa? ¿Eres estúpido?- le levanta la tela y presiona el dedo contra la herida para comprobar que, efectivamente, solo es un arañazo, ganándose un siseo por parte de Sam.- Mantente un rato alejado de los problemas, ¿quieres, chaval?

Sam rueda los ojos y está a punto de decirle que no es el más indicado para dar ese tipo de consejos. Sin embargo nota el golpe en la tierra detrás de él y ve los ojos de su hermano hacerse cada vez más grandes, sus pupilas cada vez más pequeñas.

No le hace falta mirar pero lo hace, entonces ve como el rugaru está a sus espaldas, con las piernas flexionadas y los brazos arqueados, enseñando los dientes y bufando. Se fija en que tiene dos heridas de bala, por lo que es posible que Dean ya le haya alcanzado antes con uno de esos disparos que oyó.

El bicho los mira. Sobre todo mira a Sam y a Dean eso no le gusta ni un pelo. Ese hijo de puta ha estado mirando a su hermano desde que entraron en el bar y ahora camina hacia ellos sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Pues si el bicho quiere a Sammy va a tener que ser por encima de su cadáver.

\- No lo vas a tocar, hijo de puta.- dice y dispara de nuevo, justo al centro del pecho.

El rugaru chilla, pero esta vez no escapa. Solo se detiene un segundo para bufarle a Dean, enseñándole los dientes. Hace un sonido con la garganta y vuelve mirar a Sam, reemprendiendo el camino. No, a Dean no le gusta nada como pintan las cosas. Empieza a asustarse y el bicho lo sabe, por eso se toma su tiempo.

Dean sabe que no puede hacer nada hasta que no llegue John, mientras tanto están indefensos. Sea como sea, tiene que proteger a Sam hasta entonces. El bicho da un paso más y eso ya es intolerable.

\- ¡Eh, eh, eh, eh!- dispara de nuevo, esta vez en el estómago, lanzándolo un poco hacia atrás por la cercanía.- Atiéndeme a mí, campeón. Yo soy el que te está dejando como un colador.

El rugaru grita y mira a Dean. “Así me gusta”, piensa mientras se aleja unos pasos de Sam. Si consigue que el bicho vaya tras él habrá ganado esa batalla.

\- Eso, ven aquí.- otro disparo en el pecho.- ¿te gusta lo que ves?- un disparo más y cada vez está más lejos de Sam.- seguro que estoy buenísimo, ¿verdad?

Cuando va a disparar una vez más el gatillo hace “clic” y le recuerda a Dean que eso no es una película del oeste donde nunca se acaban las balas. Empalidece y espera que no se de cuenta de cómo se lleva la mano al cinturón en busca de otro cargador.

La suerte no está de su lado. Casi le parece verlo sonreír antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia Sam, quien intenta huir levantándose de golpe, notando el pinchazo en los pulmones una vez más.

Esta cerca, lo tiene muy cerca.

\- ¡No vas a tocarlo, ¿te enteras, comepollas?!- grita Dean, echando a correr hacia el bicho, descargando la pistola con una sola mano y metiendo el cargador nuevo justo a tiempo de abalanzarse sobre él.

Está encima del bicho y le dispara a bocajarro en la cabeza. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Pierde la cuenta de las balas que está gastando en no matarlo. Nota las manos del rugaru apretándole los brazos, los hombros, intentando deshacerse de él, pero el dedo de Dean se ha quedado atascado en modo repetición y solo sabe apretar el gatillo una y otra vez.

\- ¡Dean! ¡Dean, aparta!

La voz de su padre le llega a los oídos justo en el momento en el que se da cuenta de que ha vuelto a quedarse sin balas. Salta de encima y se tira a un lado segundos antes de que John prenda el lanzallamas y rocíe al monstruo con gasolina.

De puta madre, piensa Dean cuando ve al bicho convertido en una fogata andante. Intentando recuperar el aliento, se acerca a Sam y le da la mano para levantarlo del suelo.

\- ¿Estas bien, Sammy?- dice, pero su voz se opaca por la de su padre.

\- ¿ESTÁS LOCO? ¿Qué coño hacías encima de eso, Dean?- grita dirigiéndose a zancadas hacia él.

\- Iba a por Sammy, tenía que distraerlo.

\- ¿Vaciándole un cargador en la cabeza? No solo has malgastado un cargador sino que has alertado a todo el pueblo con tu estupidez. ¡Y te has puesto en peligro a ti y a tu hermano!

La voz de John retumba en la cara de Dean que solo mira al frente y aguanta el vendaval. Sam aprieta los puños y no es la primera vez que siente deseos de partirle la cara a su padre.

\- Al coche ahora mismo. Salgamos de aquí antes de que llamemos más la atención.

\- Sí, señor.- dice Dean.

Sam no.

 

***

 

Cuando llegan al motel/casa en el que llevan viviendo una semana, John se va directo a la dormir sin decir una palabra.

Sam entra en su habitación y se deja caer sobre su cama, frente a la de Dean, suspirando cansado, agotado. Ve como su hermano entra en el baño y sale con el botiquín, volviendo a la habitación y arrodillándose frente a él.

\- Vamos a ver que tal tienes eso.

\- No hace falta, Dean…

\- Que te calles.

Sam cierra la boca y contiene la respiración cuando su hermano empieza a desabrocharle la camisa. Lo hace lento, como si no tuviera prisa, y los nudillos le rozan la piel de cuando en cuando, haciendo que lo recorran escalofríos. Baja la vista y se fija en Dean, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, como si estuviera concentrado en la tarea más difícil del mundo.

Sam se muerde los labios y cierra los ojos, sabiendo que ahora es cuando llegan esos pensamientos a su mente, esos que no debería tener. Así que no intenta retenerlos, porque sabe que así es peor, solo quiere que pasen y se vayan lo antes posible. Nota la camisa deslizarse hacia un lado, exponiendo la herida, y la piel le hormiguea, sintiendo el pulso latir en las muñecas.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- escucha preguntar a Dean y abre los ojos.

Su hermano lo mira raro y es cuando se da cuenta de que su pecho sube y baja como si se estuviera quedando sin aire. Porque se está quedando sin aire.

\- Nada, solo…- piensa, piensa, piensa.- Eso que vas a echarme… va a escocer, ¿verdad?

Dean alza una ceja y se ríe.

\- No me jodas, Sam. Hace nada te ha atacado un rugaru, no le tienes miedo al desinfectante, no eres tan nenaza.

Genial. Lo ha pillado. Sam siente como se le colorean las mejillas. Dean lo ve como una revelación.

\- Hostia, Sammy, ¡te da vergüenza!- dice y se ríe.- Que fuerte, sí que eres tan nenaza. Te sigue dando vergüenza de tu propio hermano.

\- ¡No me da vergüenza!

\- Ya, claro.- dice y niega con la cabeza, cogiendo el algodón empapado en desinfectante.- Anda, levanta.

El algodón se aprieta contra la herida de la forma más delicada que conoce Dean, y aunque eso sería brusco para la mayoría de personas, Sam lo nota como una caricia. No tarda demasiado, al final sí que solo era un rasguño.

\- Hala, como nuevo.- dice al terminar, dándole una palmada justo en el apósito que le cubre la herida.

\- ¡Auch! Gilipollas.

\- Nenaza.- contesta sonriendo mientras se sienta en su cama y se quita las botas.

Sam suspira y agacha la cabeza, metiéndola entre los brazos. Le duele todo el cuerpo y está totalmente magullado. Escucha a Dean hablar de algo, pero unas manchas en el suelo llaman su atención.

Sangre. Es sangre y está fresca. Se le encoge el estómago y mira al techo, comprobando que no hay nada allí. Entonces sigue las gotas que llegan hasta Dean, justo hasta su mano izquierda, que sigue goteando esta vez sobre la colcha.

\- ¡Dean!- se levanta de golpe, agarrándole la mano, buscando la herida.

No la encuentra, así que le quita con brusquedad la chupa de cuerpo y entonces la ve. Un agujero justo en el hombro. Parpadea sin poder creer que Dean le haya dado tanta importancia a su mísero rasguño cuando él tenía un boquete por el que se estaba desangrando.

Le desabrocha la camisa y tira de ella, arrancándosela prácticamente ante los ojos perplejos de su hermano. Llega a la camiseta interior y cuando tira del borde de ella, Dean le agarra las manos.

\- Wow, wow, tranquilo, Sammy. Una cena, unas flores como mínimo antes, ¿no? Se suponía que tú eras el romántico aquí.

\- Eres estúpido. ¡Tienes una herida, capullo!- dice y le pega justo en el hombro, haciendo que Dean se queje de dolor.

Es entonces cuando se mira y ve la camiseta gris agujereada y empapada en sangre que corre por su brazo hasta su mano. Así que al final el rugaru si le hizo daño.

\- Oh.- es lo único que dice.

\- ¿Oh? Oh… Solo dices “oh”. Genial.- bufa y vuelve a levantarle la camiseta a Dean. Esta vez él colabora levantando los brazos, soltando un quejido.

Sam aprieta la mandíbula cuando ve la herida en la carne de su hermano. Es un agujero, poco profundo, pero un agujero al fin y al cabo. Por el diámetro de este, no duda en que sabe con qué se lo hizo.

\- Dios, Dean… te ha clavado el dedo en la carne.- dice y mira su hombro por detrás, viendo las marcas que le han dejado los demás dedos en la piel.- Vamos, levanta.

Va a agarrarlo de la mano ensangrentada, porque en la otra aún sostiene el desinfectante, sin embargo se lo piensa mejor y decide enganchar dos de sus dedos en la presilla del pantalón de Dean, tirando de él hacia el cuarto de baño.

Coge el cabezal de la ducha y abre la llave del agua caliente, haciéndole un gesto a Dean con la mano para que se siente en el borde de la bañera. Cuando prueba que la temperatura es la correcta, acerca el chorro de agua al brazo de Dean, limpiando toda la sangre, viendo como se va por el desagüe.

\- Sabes que puedo hacerlo yo solo, ¿verdad?- bromea.

\- Pues mira, no. Ni siquiera sabes cuando tienes una herida, dudaría mucho si dejarte solo o no, serías capaz de echarte lejía.

\- Y, ¿no es eso lo que hay que hacer?- ríe, ganándose un capón por parte de su hermano.

\- Levanta idiota. Vas a necesitar puntos.

\- No es para tanto, Sam.

\- Sí es para tanto.

Si que lo es. Ahora que ha quitado la sangre reseca puede ver mejor la profundidad de la herida.  Le ha perforado el músculo y es una suerte de que no se lo haya desgarrado. Un solo movimiento hacia dentro con el dedo y Dean podía haberse quedado bastante jodido.

Ni siquiera se fía de usar el desinfectante ahí. No es una herida de bala, pero es lo suficientemente profunda como para que un desinfectante de primeros auxilios haga más mal que bien.

Sam se sienta la cama y Dean vuelve a arrodillarse frente a él, acercando el hombro herido. Rebusca en el botiquín personal, sacando una aguja curva, hilo y un mechero.

\- De verdad creo que no hace falta, Sam.- dice mientras ve como su hermano quema la aguja.

\- Y yo de verdad creo que deberías callarte.

Joder. Que no hace falta, dice. La herida ha empezado a sangrar de nuevo y Sam se empieza a poner nervioso. No puede ver bien lo que hace si la herida no está limpia, así que hace lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza.

Dean da un salto cuando nota la boca de Sam en su hombro, cerrándose sobre la herida, su lengua alrededor. Se le erizan todos los pelos del cuerpo y sabe que Sam lo está notando.

\- Tío… Eso es asqueroso…- dice, pero no se aparta.

Sam si lo hace, rojo hasta las orejas y con un gruñido de asentimiento.

\- La saliva tiene lisozima, que destruye los microorganismos. Además de hacer que los fagocitos…

\- Vale, vale, lo pillo. Dejaré que me lamas cada vez que me duela algo.- dice riendo, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.- Por cierto, creo que tengo una herida en la punta de laaa¡AAHH! ¡SAM!- grita porque sabe que su hermano le ha clavado la aguja a mala hostia.

\- Cállate si no quieres que termine cosiéndote la boca también.- avisa, dando una nueva puntada.

\- ¿Me la vas a lamer antes?- Dean lo dice, Sam se estremece.

\- Capullo.

\- Perra.

Termina de coserlo. Solo dos puntos al final, y espera que la herida no vuelva a sangrar porque está viendo a Dean haciéndole bromitas hasta que no le quede ni cicatriz.

Ve como su hermano se quita los vaqueros y se mete en la cama, siseando un poco a apoyarse bruscamente sobre el colchón. Masculla algo como “nasnochessammy” y apaga la luz. Es cuando Sam desliza la camisa por sus hombros y se abre el botón de los vaqueros, se quita la ropa con cuidado y la deja doblada a los pies de la cama antes de acostarse. Siempre lo hacen así, es como una regla no escrita. Dean sabe que a Sam le da vergüenza y prefiere que se quede así a que se salga de la habitación ‘como si fuesen desconocidos’ según sus palabras.

Sam quiere creer que hace tiempo que se le pasó la vergüenza, y ya no le importa que Dean lo vea con menos ropa que piel; aún así, no dice nada para cambiarlo. Sam quiere creer que hace tiempo que se le pasó la vergüenza, eso es mucho mejor que saber que quieres que tu hermano te vea, te mire.

Cuando se acuesta mira a Dean a través de la oscuridad, forzando los ojos a la poca luz de luna que entra por la ventana. Se fija en el hombro herido y siente un cosquilleo extraño en el estómago.

Aún se siente raro por haber hecho eso. Ni siquiera lo pensó, fue el primer impulso. Se lo reprocha mentalmente, él no es persona de impulsos. Quiere creer que Dean se lo ha tomado bien, pero no puede evitar recordar que su hermano es de los que prefieren fingir que todo va genial antes de decir una palabra.

\- Te oigo pensar.- suena la voz ronca de Dean en el silencio de la habitación.

\- No puedes oírme pensar.

\- Si que puedo.- replica antes de que ni siquiera haya terminado de decir la frase.- Así que dime ahora mismo que demonios te ronda la cabeza o para.

\- Dímelo tú si puedes oírme pensar.

\- Sammy…- Dean se gira un poco, intentando no reposar todo el peso en el hombro.

Sam suspira. ¿Por qué Dean siempre se empeña en hablar cuando él no quiere pero pasa de su cara cuando tiene que decirle algo importante? Opta por mentir de nuevo, a ver si esta vez lo hace un poco mejor y cuela.

\- Pensaba en el rugaru. En que toda esa gente a la que se ha comido… bueno, ellos iban pensando en otra cosa. Y de pronto, ¡zas! ¿te imaginas?- explica un poco inseguro.

\- Joder… ahora estaré acojonado cada vez que me hagan una mamada.- Dean traga saliva y no quiere ni pensarlo, todas las veces que ha podido perder su bonita… No, mejor no pensarlo.- La cosa es, Sammy, que no es que tú vayas dejando que nadie te haga mamadas por ahí, al menos que yo sepa, así que dudo que eso te preocupe.

Jodido listillo.

Sam se aclara la garganta y no sabe que decir a eso. Cinco segundos y es el tiempo sin respuesta suficiente como para dar por valida la afirmación de Dean.

\- Suéltalo, Samantha.- gruñe y Sam siente una corriente eléctrica en la espalda.

\- Es que… a ver, Dean.- se aclara la garganta una vez más y Dean está a punto de preguntarle si quiere un caramelito de menta.- Lo de tu herida, yo… yo no, a ver…

\- Ah, lo sabía.- suena exasperado.- Le das vueltas a cosas estúpidas, Sam.

Y Sam se espera el discursito de siempre, eres una nena, es una gilipollez, le das importancia a cosas que no la tienen… Lo que no espera es escuchar las colcha de su hermano moverse y a Dean saltar de la cama.

De un tirón y sin que le de tiempo a procesarlo, le aparta las sábanas, le quita la venda y ahí está. La lengua de Dean caliente sobre su piel. Sam piensa que podría desmayarse justo en ese momento, por lo que agradece estar tumbado. Las manos de Dean lo sujetan igualmente, una en el pecho, otra en la cadera. Dura apenas unos segundos, y Sam lo siente eterno y efímero a la vez. Cuando puede volver a la realidad, Dean se está tapando de nuevo.

\- Hala, ya estamos en paz. Duérmete, ¿quieres?

Sí, si que quiere.

Otra cosa es que vaya a conseguirlo.

 

 


	3. Que no es lo mismo estar jodido que estar jodiendo.

 

 

 

Dean se despierta con el ruido de la puerta abriéndose con mucho más cuidado de lo habitual. No es lo normal, y hace que abra uno de sus ojos en alerta. Bufa y lo cierra otra vez cuando ve que solo es Sam.

Sin embargo, su hermano sigue haciendo ruidos (ruidos con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, cosa que perturba a Dean), así que vuelve a abrir los ojos y esta vez se fija.

Ladea la cabeza y parpadea un par de veces. ¿Sam recién salido de la ducha? Eso parece, porque lleva el pelo mojado y una toalla blanca anudada en la cintura. Una toalla que, o es demasiado pequeña, o Sam es demasiado grande para ella.

\- Buenos días.- recalca carraspeando y frunciendo el ceño, haciendo notar a su hermano que a entrado sin decir una palabra.

\- Se me olvidó coger la ropa.- dice sin más, abriendo el armario y empezando a rebuscar.

“Se me olvidó coger la ropa” masculla Dean en tono burlón, bufando y dejando caer la cabeza de nuevo sobre la almohada.

Cierra los ojos de nuevo, probando a ver si puede arañar unos minutos más de sueño. Imposible. Una vez está despierto ya no hay nada que hacer.

Un millón de gracias, Sam.

Abre los ojos y gira la cabeza en dirección a su hermano, dispuesto a echarle la bronca por haberlo despertado y quizá empezar una pelea. Porque si él está jodido, el cabreo se comparte, como buenos hermanos.

Sin embargo no le da tiempo a abrir la boca, algo capta su atención y lo deja casi mudo.

Sam está doblado, medio cuerpo metido en el armario, y la toalla que lleva a la cintura empieza a perder firmeza. Dean no lo tiene muy claro, ¿cuándo Sam a pasado de ser un puto palo con piernas a tener cuerpo de persona humana? De considerable persona humana.

Traga saliva y frunce el ceño para fijarse mejor. A lo mejor está soñando aún.

\- Papá se ha ido.- comenta Sam desde el fondo del armario.

\- ¿Espíritus o vudú?- pregunta, porque son los únicos trabajos que son lo suficientemente sencillos como para que John decida que no merece la pena que vayan con él.

\- Ni idea. No estaba cuando me desperté. Deberías llamarlo luego.

Dean gruñe como respuesta. Podrían comenzar la pelea de siempre, de porqué Sam no le da por coger el teléfono y llamarlo él mismo, pero sería inútil, como todas las veces anteriores. Además, ahora mismo a Dean se la pela donde esté John.

Ahora le interesa más conocer las leyes de la física de la toalla de Sam.

La cabeza de Dean se va alzando a la vez que la toalla se resbala cada vez más por las caderas de Sam. La tela enmarca la redondez de su culo y Dean no tiene claro cuando ha empezado a salivar. Quiere que se le caiga ya el puto trapo de los cojones. El ansia se lo está comiendo por dentro y se siente como en uno de esos peep shows donde tienes que ir metiendo moneditas mientras baja la cortinilla que te deja ver a la tía en pelotas. Si fuera por Dean, ya se habría fundido la tarjeta de crédito por ver un poco más, solo un poco más…

La toalla pierde la lucha contra la gravedad y se desprende, pero entonces Sam se levanta, agarrando los extremos en un puño y apretándolo bajo el hueso de la cadera.

\- ¡Joder!- exclama frustrado porque ha tirado la ropa que había cogido en esa mano al suelo. Por suerte su gruñido opaca el de Dean, que se queja por una razón totalmente diferente.

Sam sale refunfuñando de la habitación, con la ropa hecha un nudo en una mano y la otra aún sujetándose la toalla. Dean lo sigue con la mirada hasta que sale de la habitación, pensando en si sus dientes encajarían justa por encima de donde tiene la mano.

Claro que, si por el fuera, la mano no estaría ahí. Estaría sobre la pared, o por encima de su cabeza, acompañando a la otra, dejando que las leyes de la física cumplieran su trabajo y dejaran que esa toalla estuviera donde debía estar: en el suelo.

La verdad es que, si lo piensa, es mejor así. Si se le hubiese caído la toalla, Dean hubiese tenido que reunir toda esa fuerza de voluntad de la que carece para no estamparlo contra la pared y follárselo hasta dejarlo sin sentido.

Espera.

Espera, espera.

¿Qué?

Abre los ojos y parpadea un par de veces. ¿De verdad acaba de pensar eso? ¿¿Dean Winchester pensando en follarse a un tío?? Aunque era cierto que Sammy no se podía considerar lo que se dice un hombre-hombre, Sammy era más como una especie de biblioteca andante, un ente lleno de datos, un cerebro con patas creado por alguien con un sentido distorsionado de las proporciones. Pelo demasiado largo, brazos demasiado largos, piernas demasiado largas, y porque no estaba seguro de que tuviese algo entre las piernas, que si no se compadecería de las chicas con las que hubiera estado su hermano… o no… si es que alguna vez había estado con alguna. Porque no lo sabía. Sam nunca hablaba de nada, no decía nada, ni siquiera insinuaba nada.

Eso era otra. Sam y su maldita timidez.

Tenía doce años cuando insistió en que los moteles donde se hospedaran debían tener cerrojo en el baño. John se rió y fue suficiente para contestarle que no estaban precisamente en disposición de ponerse quisquillosos y exigir nada. Desde entonces, Sammy se metía con una silla al baño cada vez que iba para poder atrancar la puerta.

“Pero tú eres tonto. Si somos tíos, ¡y hermanos! No tienes nada que no pueda ver, Sammy. ¡Somos iguales, coño!” Recuerda haberle dicho Dean en una ocasión.

“No”. Fue su única contestación antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Jodido Sammy.

Por suerte aquello terminó en el momento en el que se supo con fuerza suficiente para tumbar a Dean si se le ocurría entrar sin su permiso. Vamos, como si Dean fuese a entrar así porque sí, como si Sam tuviera algo que él quisiera ver…

Vale, a lo mejor, visto lo visto, sí que tenía algo…

Tampoco es que sea culpa suya, ¿vale? ¿Quién le mandaba a salir de la ducha de aquella manera? Toda su puta vida tapándose como una nena, por poco apalancando la puerta del baño hasta que salía con más ropa encima que un esquimal, ¿y ahora esto? ¡Ni siquiera sabía que su hermano tuviera carne! Y, joder, mucho menos sabía que la tenía tan bien puesta. No es que se pusiera a mirar a propósito, pero la imagen llamaba y un hombre tiene sus necesidades.

Sí, ya, está el inconveniente de que es un tío. Seguro que la culpa era de aquel maldito bar gay, segurísimo. Habría algún hechizo, algún conjuro… algún demonio con ganas de juerga, el antiséptico de la herida de Sam, algo. Porque la otra opción es que le vayan los tíos así de pronto, y eso… eso es algo que Dean no logra asimilar.

¿Y si has asimilado que te la ponga dura tu hermano? Le resuena la voz en la mente y de pronto se da cuenta. Mira bajo las sábanas y puede ver como su polla lucha por hacerse un poco de espacio en su prisión de tela.

Coño, Dean. Estás enfermo, tío.

Se sorprende riéndose, pensando que John lo colgaría de los huevos si se enterara. “¿Así es como cuidas de tu hermano?” Casi podía escucharlo en su cabeza.

Si, así es como cuida de su hermano, así es como cuida de Sammy. De hecho es en lo que está pensando ahora mismo, en arrancarle la puta toalla, apretarlo contra el colchón y morderle la oreja mientras le susurra: “Voy a cuidar de ti, Sammy. Voy a cuidar de ti muy bien”.

Sí, se ríe pero la verdad es que no tiene ni puta gracia. Porque es Sammy, es su Sammy, es su hermano pequeño y él es un hijo de puta que acaba de descubrir que es más perverso de lo que podría imaginar.

Y si Sam se enterara… Ni siquiera quiere pensar en eso ahora mismo, mejor que no.

Estás jodido, Dean. Estás muy jodido.

¿Qué coño? No estás jodido. Ese es el problema. Que no estás jodido. Que quieres que te jodan.

Un tío.

Tu hermano.

Oh, joder.

_JoderjoderJODER._

Al final todo es eso. Todo se resume en joder.

 

 

***

 

Le hace falta pensárselo una y mil veces para salir de la cama y enfrentarse al mundo real. Ese mundo en el que ahora Sam es un exhibicionista y él un pervertido (más). Intenta pasar rápido por la sala rumbo al baño, pero sus ojos no pueden evitar captar la imagen de Sam, sentado frente al portátil, ¡sin camisa!

Hijo de puta. ¿Seguro que no sigue soñando? Que sí, que Dean entiende que es verano, pero ni de coña hace tanto calor. Sí, vale, él sí tiene tanto calor, pero no es precisamente por el clima.

Cuando se mete en la ducha no sabe decidirse entre agua fría o caliente. Porque lo que tiene entre las piernas hay que bajarlo de alguna manera y una ducha fría daría cuenta de ello rápidamente, pero por otro lado… por otro lado…

Se convence a sí mismo de que va a pensar en una tía mientras abre la llave del agua caliente. En una no, en 20 si hace falta. No va a tocarse pensando en Sam, ni de coña. Lo de antes fue un lapsus, un pensamiento de esos jodidos que te vienen cuando te estresas o esas mierdas que dicen los loqueros. Y su vida es un continuo estrés, lo raro es que no haya tenido pensamientos así antes.

El agua le cae sobre los hombros y suelta un suspiro de alivio. Mientras se echa jabón en las manos piensa que el agua fría no lo hubiera destensado de la misma manera, así que agradece mentalmente tener la capacidad para poder decidir no pensar en Sam.

Apoya la cabeza en los azulejos y empieza a enjabonarse.

Tiene una explicación razonable si lo piensa bien. Hace bastante que no tiene la oportunidad de desahogarse como es debido, y probablemente ya tuviera una erección mañanera cuando se despertó. Eso, unido a ser Sam lo primero que vio nada más despertar, hizo que su cerebro asimilara que se le había puesto dura por Sam. Tan simple como eso, como los patos cuando nacen y tú estás delante, que se creen que eres su madre. Pues lo mismo pero con su polla y Sam.

Es una teoría razonable que también explicaría la fijación con su culo, porque los patos siempre andan detrás de la madre. Por eso el tiene que tener en su mente bien definido el culo de Sam, para poder seguirlo allá dónde vaya.

La verdad es que no sabe si su mente tiene bien definido el culo de Sam, pero Sam, lo que es Sam, sí que lo tiene bien definido. Y tanto. Porque, joder, esa toalla dibujaba un puto ovalo perfecto.

Ni si quiera entiende como es posible que lo tenga tan bien trabajado. ¿Sam hace ejercicio siquiera? Si, vale, sale a correr a veces, ha estado en el equipo de fútbol del instituto de cuando en cuando, cosas así, tampoco es que él se haya fijado mucho.

Va a tener que fijarse a partir de ahora. Lo piensa y se da la vuelta, apoyando de nuevo la cabeza en los azulejos, dejando el agua de la ducha caer por su espalda, una mano en la pared, la otra frotándose perezosa el muslo. Sí, va a tener que fijarse en el culo de Sam más a menudo, así podrá saber si hace progresos o no en sus ejercicios.

Se lame los labios y gruñe cuando siente apretarse a si mismo en un puño.

¡Coño, ¿cuándo ha llegado su mano hasta ahí?! Joder, hasta su cuerpo le traiciona. No se puede confiar en nadie estos días.

No, no, a ver, se suponía que iba a pensar en tías, en muchas tías, tetastetastetas. Dean se lo dice en silencio a su mano y esta pasa de él, como diciendo: “tío, ¿a mí que me cuentas? Yo solo hago el trabajo sucio”.

Sucio, eso es, exactamente lo que necesita ahora Dean. Sucio y rápido, Sammy contra los azulejos, el pelo entre sus dedos mientras lo sostiene, una mano en la cadera para sostenerlo mientras recibe las embestidas.

_Ungf_

Traga hondo mientras mueve la mano. La fricción, el calor, el agua sobre la espalda, el hormigueo subiéndole por el interior de las piernas.

_Sammy_

Embiste contra su propia mano y aprieta, imaginándose como sería estar dentro de Sam. Se le seca la boca solo de imaginarlo, empujando con las caderas, apretando la mano libre contra la loza, sujetándose. Lo quiere, ahí contra su cuerpo, jadeándole en el oído, gimiendo su nombre.

\- ¿Dean?

_Ohjoder_

Antes de darse cuenta, se ha corrido con la voz de su hermano en la cabeza. Abre la boca intentando recuperar el aire, los ojos aún cerrados.

\- ¿Qué?- gruñe y hace que suene a mala hostia, con suerte así disimulará tener la voz ronca.

\- Eh… llevas un milenio ahí dentro.

\- ¿Es que un hombre no tiene derecho a hacer sus cosas privadas en este país?- responde indignado, agarrando el cabezal de la ducha para limpiarse el estomago y la pared.

\- Oh… perdón.

Antes de escuchar los pasos de Sam alejándose Dean puede oírlo reírse. Hijo de puta. Le recorre un escalofrío al pensar en la sonrisa de Sam y lo siente de nuevo en la polla.

Da un grito cuando nota el agua fría en la entrepierna, pero es mucho mejor así. No piensa volver a ponerse cachondo pensando en ese cabronazo que tiene como hermano. Ni de coña.

Se ata la toalla a la cintura y abre la puerta del baño, dejando escapar la humareda de vapor mientras sale. Cuando pasa por la salita rumbo a la habitación puede apreciar la cara divertida de Sam mirándolo de reojo sentado frente a su portátil.

Todavía sin camisa.

Cabrón.

Se viste rápido, cuidando de ponerse los vaqueros más holgados que tiene por si acaso ocurriera algún accidente. Aún tiene el pelo mojado cuando vuelve a salir de la habitación, tirándose en el sofá de la sala y encendiendo la tele sin mirarla. Sus ojos sin poder separarse de Sam.

Tiene que decir algo, sino revienta.

\- No estamos en Kansas, Dorothy. Podrías ponerte algo encima.- dice como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- Estamos en Missouri, dónde el clima no es muy diferente del de Kansas. Además, Kansas ni siquiera es famosa por tener altas temperaturas.

Dean baja los parpados y lo mira. Sam no ha movido la vista de la pantalla del ordenador.

\- ¿Una respuesta que no implique que parezcas más rarito de lo que ya eres?

\- Tengo calor.

\- Pensaba que yo era el exhibicionista.

\- Tú eres el exhibicionista. Yo solo tengo calor.

Se calla. Dean se calla. Sam no puede creer que haya tenido por primera vez la última palabra. Definitivamente, tiene que marcar ese día en el calendario.

Se levanta de la mesa intentando ocultar la sonrisa, los hoyuelos delatándolo a leguas de distancia. Dean lo mira y aparta la mirada más veces de las que puede contar. Está funcionando.

Ni siquiera sabe muy bien por que lo ha hecho. Se dice a sí mismo que no ha sido intencionado, pero si no lo fuera no estaría valorando los resultados que puede conllevar. Sam es demasiado listo para su propio bien y lo sabe. ¿Olvidarse de la ropa antes de irse a la ducha? ¿Entrar en la habitación de la forma sigilosa que alertaría a Dean llevando solo una toalla? ¿No haberse puesto nada encima aún? Sí, puede decirse a sí mismo que no tiene ninguna intención haciendo eso, pero la verdad es que si fuera así no sentiría los ojos de su hermano sobre él como una recompensa.

\- ¿Qué te apetece desayunar?- pregunta porque se ha acercado a la cocina y alguna escusa debe tener para haberse paseado frente a su hermano.

\- ¿Tú vas a hacer el desayuno?- pregunta Dean sorprendido. Se ríe y bufa.- Como si hubiera mucho donde elegir de todos modos…

\- Por supuesto que sí, hay…- abre la despensa y, bueno, quizás en los cajones… nada. Teme abrir el frigorífico. Lo mismo.- Ehh…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te has encontrado a un ratón con una bandera blanca pidiendo clemencia?- se ríe Dean de su propio chiste malo.

\- Supongo que podríamos hacer algo con lo que tenemos.

Hay harina en la despensa, un bote de leche que espera que no esté caducado y un par de huevos. Puede hacer tortitas con eso, aunque no tengan nada que echarle encima. Lo que ahora le importa es demostrarle a Dean que él puede cocinar como el que más.

Aunque la verdad es que no tiene ni idea.

Echa todos los ingredientes al bol midiendo a ojo las proporciones que cree que deben llevar mientras su hermano lo mira divertido. Sam saca la lengua mientras bate y pone la misma cara de concentrado que cuando tienen un caso difícil. No se da cuenta de que Dean se ha levantado y se ha acercado a él, por eso salta cuando nota las manos de su hermano en su piel.

\- ¡Dean!- grita e intenta escapar del agarre.

\- Joder, que estabilidad, macho.- dice riéndose a carcajadas al ver el bol volcado sobre la encimera con la masa derramada y esparcida por todos lados.

\- Ja-ja, muy gracioso. Lo has echado a perder.

\- No era comestible de todos modos.- dice y se agacha sin apartar las manos de Sam.- Solo quería ver que tal tenías esto.

Sam supone que Dean quiere ver que tal tiene la herida. Lo supone porque no ha oído nada de lo que le ha dicho su hermano desde el momento en el que se ha arrodillado frente a él y a empezado a hablar mirándolo a los ojos.

Tiene las manos sujetándole las caderas, rozándole la piel con los dedos, y la cabeza alzada para mirarlo. Sam tiene que parpadear un par de veces para volver al mundo real, porque Dean le sigue hablando y va a parecer gilipollas si le pregunta algo y no sabe qué contestar.

Nota como su hermano lo gira un poco y levanta el brazo para darle mejor acceso a la herida que ya está prácticamente curada. La costra de sangre está totalmente seca y no supura, por lo que no tiene porqué preocuparse.

\- Ni siquiera te va a dejar cicatriz.- dice Dean y Sam no contesta porque las únicas palabras que tiene en la cabeza son “quiero meterte los dedos en el pelo”.

La verdad es que quiere meterle otra cosa en otro sitio estando justamente en esa posición, pero pensar en ello no puede traerle nada bueno.

Cuando Dean se levanta Sam quiere empujarlo de nuevo hacia abajo, pero lo agradece en silencio, contento de que no haya posibilidades de que su hermano se de cuenta de que los pantalones empiezan a quedarle pequeños.

\- ¿Qué tal está la tuya?- pregunta cuando recupera la cordura.

\- Preciosa, grande y fuerte. Estoy muy orgulloso de ella, ¿quieres verla?- contesta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Orgulloso de… ¡Dean! ¡Tu herida, tío!

\- Como no especificas…- ríe Dean, volviéndose a abrochar el botón del pantalón que se había soltado continuando con la broma.- No lo sé, voy a echarle un vistazo.

La verdad es que ni siquiera se acordaba. Debería habérsela mirado en la ducha, pero no estaba para pensar en trivialidades en esos momentos. No tiene que estar tan mal si no la ha notado después de todo.

Se quita la camisa y la camiseta, notando rastros de sangre en la última. La herida ha supurado un poco, pero parece estar curando bien. Sam ha hecho un buen trabajo con los puntos, siempre ha tenido buena mano para eso. Probablemente ni siquiera se note cuando cicatrice.

\- Deberías ponerte algo, desinfectarla y taparla.

\- Está bien así.- dice y vuelve a ponerse la ropa.

\- Dean, puede infectarse. Es una herida profunda.

\- Estoy bien, seguro que no me pasa nada. Además, ¿qué era eso que tenía la saliva que curaba? Puedes venir a lamerme un rato si te apetece.- la sonrisa de hijo de puta con la que lo dice hace que a Sam se le suban los colores.

\- Muy gracioso…

\- Iba en serio. A mi me parece un buen plan, nos ahorraríamos una pasta en desinfectante.- y lo dice tan convencido que Sam duda de que sea broma.

\- ¿Sabes, Dean? A veces me cuesta creer que seamos hermanos, teniendo en cuenta lo inteligente que NO eres.

\- Apuesto a que te gustaría que no fuéramos hermanos, perra.- contesta, guiñándole el ojo y dándole una palmada en el culo.

\- Capullo.

Sam se aleja más rápido de lo normal, yendo a la habitación a ponerse algo encima, sintiendo que si se pone más rojo el color empezará a extenderse por todo su cuerpo además de por su cara. Dean lo sigue con la mirada y sonríe como un gilipollas.

Cuando se da cuenta de que siente una presión extraña en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta, quiere darse de hostias.

Dean tiene un poco de miedo. Dean está acojonado. Dean ha descubierto que tal vez no solo quiere follarse a Sam, sino que quiere a Sam. Así, a secas. Quiere a Sam mucho más de lo que debería querer a Sam. Dean intenta asimilar como es posible que exista un “más de lo que debería” en cuestión de querer a Sam.

Cualquier cosa que involucre a vuestras pollas, Dean, eso es un “más de lo que debería”.

Ya, vale, sí. Aún así, no es tan fácil. Es difícil de cojones.

Decide que lo mejor es salir a despejarse un rato con la excusa de comprar algo para el desayuno. Cuando vuelve con café y donuts deja la parte de Sam sobre la mesa, se bebe su café de una sentada y vuelve a salir con un donut en la boca.

Se pasa la mañana y gran parte de la tarde limpiando todas y cada una de las armas que lleva en el maletero del Impala. No contento con eso, luego pasa a ordenarlas, clasificadas por tamaño y función, partiéndose la cabeza para ver cuales son las que usan más y como estarían más a mano en caso de necesitarla.

Un día aprovechado, según Dean. Uno tirado por la borda si le preguntan a Sam. De todas formas, él ha estado aprovechando para mirar el programa de asignaturas de Stanford, sintiéndose menos culpable al estar lejos de la mirada de su hermano, como si así lo estuviera traicionando un poco menos.

Cuando Dean vuelve a entrar en el motel, son las ocho de la tarde y trae pizza para cenar. Ven una peli con un monstruo hecho de cartón piedra y Dean se ríe de lo mala que es la actriz, quejándose de que por lo menos podría vérsele una teta o algo para compensar. Sam le da la razón mientras se come uno de los donuts que sobraron del desayuno, ahora medio duro.

Son las once cuando Sam decide que es mejor acostarse. Aún le duele el pecho un poco del golpe en la última caza, pero no le dice nada a Dean, no es plan de que se preocupe.

\- Estas hecho una ancianita, Samantha. Dentro de poco te traeré puré para cenar.

\- Lo que tú digas… ¿has llamado a papá?

\- ¡Mierda!

\- Pues ya sabes, cuando vayas a comprarme el puré, pásate a mirarte lo del Alzheimer.- dice riendo mientras entra en la habitación.

 

***

 

La mañana siguiente Dean se despierta antes que Sam por la cuenta que le trae. No quiere más sorpresitas, le gusta ser él quien las dé. Es por eso que Sam se levanta con el corazón en la garganta y los ojos como platos cuando el estruendo le llega a los oídos. Tarda unos segundos en ver a su hermano frente a la puerta, siguiendo el ritmo con la cabeza y tocando una guitarra imaginaria.

\- “ _It's been a long time been a long time.  Been a long lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely time_ ”- canta al compas de la música mientras se acerca a Sam.- Despierta y brilla, Samantha. ¡Es un nuevo día!

\- Dios, Dean.- entorna los ojos y arruga la frente.- ¿No había otra manera de despertarme?

\- Por supuesto que la había, Sammy.- contesta mientras sigue el ritmo de la música.- Pero soy el mejor hermano del mundo, por eso he elegido la mejor.- dice con una sonrisa que brilla con luz propia.

\- ¿La mejor manera es darme un infarto? Wow, gracias…

\- De nada.- contesta sin dudarlo.- Recuerda, Sammy, todos los momentos importantes de tu vida deben llevar una canción de Zeppelin de fondo.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que tiene de importante este momento, si se puede saber?

\- Por favor.- niega con la cabeza, para luego señalarse a si mismo.- ¿Te parece poco tener delante al tío más atractivo del universo? Yo que tú lo escribiría en mi diario.

\- Vete a la mierda, capullo.- dice y le tira un cojín a la cara, metiendo la suya entre las sábanas de nuevo.

Dean está contento. Va a hacer las cosas a su manera, a arreglar toda esa mierda que tiene en la cabeza. John se ha ido en busca de algún rollo vudú en Minnesota, y eso significa al menos dos días libres de _síseñor/noseñor_. Ya ha “malgastado” uno, así que va a aprovechar todo lo posible el que le queda.

Ya le ha quedado claro que lo de tocarse no funciona. Sigue pensando en Sam. Ha probado a imaginarse lo inimaginable, ha trabajado su mente como nunca antes sin resultado alguno. Podría probar con el porno, pero el tiempo corre en su contra y no está dispuesto a tomar ningún riesgo. Sabe de sobra lo que necesita.

Una tía de carne y hueso. Con más carne que hueso, preferiblemente, y que esté bien distribuida en norte y sur.

Se le pasan las horas lentas como su puñetera madre. Tanto que ha decidido pasar de las burlas de Sam y ponerse a ver las repeticiones de Oprah y luego una telenovela latina subtitulada. Ese hijo de puta de Luis Alfredo no va a conseguir quedarse con la herencia de Lucinda como que se llama Dean Winchester.

Es por la tarde cuando casi se siente sucumbir. Sam acaba de salir del baño secándose el pelo con una toalla de mano, los vaqueros desabrochados cayéndosele por la cadera y sin una puta camiseta que lo cubra. Pero Dean no va a mirarlo, no señor, Dean sabe muy bien lo que tiene que hacer, Dean tiene una lista de las cosas que puede hacer y entre ellas no está mirar a tu hermano semidesnudo sentado frente a su ordenador.

Se ha quedado sin armas que limpiar, así que decide darle crema a la chupa de cuero un poco, a ver si con suerte a alguna tía le pone el olor a motero (o a cowboy) y se le tira encima sin necesidad de hacer nada.

Apenas ha oscurecido y ya le pica la piel. Dean no está dispuesto a quedarse encerrado ni un minuto más.

\- Desempolva tu vestido de gala, princesa. Voy a llevarte al baile.- dice y levanta la mano para darle una palmada en la espalda, pero no, no, mejor no lo toques, mejor te quedas quietecito.

Sam levanta la cabeza, despegando los ojos del ordenador para enfocar a su hermano.

\- Emm… ¿qué?- pregunta porque, o no se ha enterado bien, o Dean quiere llevárselo de bares.

\- Que nos vamos. Cervezas, billar; divertirnos un poco, enano.- dice con una sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza.

A Sam le hace gracia cuando Dean lo llama enano, como si aún no se hubiera dado cuenta de que le saca más de cinco centímetros, o como si no quisiera. Curva un poco los labios, soltando un bufido divertido.

\- Sabes que ni siquiera tengo edad legal para beber, ¿verdad?

\- Claro, Sammy, porque en nuestra familia respetamos mucho la ley.- Sam rueda los ojos y Dean se agacha, apoyándose en la silla de su hermano para añadir con una sonrisa de satisfacción.- No te preocupes, no te va a pasar nada, Samantha. Aquí tu hermano mayor es un experto en ilegalidades.

Y cuando se da cuenta del doble sentido que ha podido tener su frase unida a ese tono de voz más que sospechoso, ya es demasiado tarde y Sam le está sosteniendo la mirada en un vano intento porque lo mire a los ojos y pasen desapercibidas sus mejillas rojas.

Como si lo hubiesen pellizcado.

Eso, exactamente eso. Con el pelo revuelto aún húmedo de la ducha, el torso desnudo y las mejillas rojas. Como recién pellizcadas.

O como recién follado.

¡Hostia puta, Dean, para YA!

\- No puedo. Tengo cosas que hacer.- responde Sam y al segundo tiene la cabeza metida en el ordenador de nuevo.

\- ¿Cosas que hacer? Venga ya, Sam. Papá no está, y sea lo que sea que estás haciendo, no va a hacernos falta hasta que vuelva. Que, por cierto, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo?- frunce el ceño, ladeando la cabeza para poder ver algo en la pantalla.

\- Estoy estudiando la vía láctea.- contesta como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Claro, coño, la vía láctea. Muy lógico.

Dean arquea las cejas y cierra los ojos, parpadeando lento un par de veces.

\- La vía láctea.

\- La vía láctea.- repite Sam, como si Dean fuera gilipollas o algo así.

Que tal vez lo es un poco, pero eso no viene a cuento ahora, porque ¿la vía láctea?

\- ¿Quién coño eres, Hawking o algo?

Y Sam se ríe, no solo por la expresión de su hermano, sino porque realmente le sorprende que Dean sepa quién es Hawking y mucho más a qué se dedica. No dice nada, porque seguro que se ganaría una colleja por parte de Dean y algún discursito en plan “yo sé cosas, gilipollas”, que sería mentira, porque a Dean se la pelaban ese tipo de cosas; así que mejor dejarlo como una raya en el agua y no sacarlo a relucir.

\- He leído que es posible hallar un patrón de actividad paranormal que depende directamente de algunas fluctuaciones que se dan en…- la cara de Dean le indica que es mejor parar si no quiere tener que limpiar sesos por toda la habitación.- Es importante.- resume.

\- Puede esperar.

\- No puede esperar.- rebate sin mirarlo a la cara.- Es importante.

\- ¿Para QUÉ puede ser tan importante? A ver, ilumíname.- lo reta, rodando los ojos, seguro de que cualquier explicación que pueda darle su hermano va a ser totalmente inútil.

\- ¡Es la vía láctea, Dean!- lo dice como si en esas cinco palabras se encontrara el mejor argumento jamás contado.

Dean no opina lo mismo.

\- Una pregunta, Sammy, totalmente en serio. ¿Acabas de escucharte? A lo mejor es eso, que no te escuchas y por eso no sabes lo patético que suenas a veces.

Y si dice “a veces” es porque Sam es su hermano y lo quiere. Si no, diría siempre.

Espera alguna contestación, alguna rabieta típica diciéndole que patético lo será él por tener como único aliciente en la vida cazar unos cuantos bichos y echar un polvo de vez en cuando, uno de esos monólogos “made in Sam” que solo consiguen que Dean se ría porque, de verdad, Sam, se te sonrojan las mejillas y dan ganas de morderte la boca cuando te enfadas.

O algo así.

No, lo de morderle no, mejor alguna otra cosa.

Céntrate, Dean.

Sin embargo Sam no dice nada. Sam se calla. Se calla y se queda pensativo, y Dean no pilla que está pasando.

Lo que está pasando es que por una vez, Dean ha dado en el clavo. La excusa parece patética porque es patética, porque Sam sabe que es patética, pero es lo primero que se le ha ocurrido decir. Porque era decir eso o soltarle que necesitaba centrarse en algo jodidamente complicado para no pensar en como decirle a su familia que en cuestión de días desaparecerá de sus vidas.

Sam no tiene ni idea de lo que hacer y la cabeza le da vueltas intentando buscar una salida que no retuerza las cosas un poco más. Echa una ojeada a su hermano y ve una expresión que intenta imitar a algún animalillo desvalido.

No le sale.

Dean tiene demasiada cara de soy un rebelde sin causa como para que le salga. Aún así Sam le reconoce el esfuerzo. Debe tener muchas ganas de ir si está probando sus propias tácticas.

\- Nos vamos de juerga, Sammy. Necesito tomar el aire, estirarme; me estoy oxidando.

Y Sam sabe que cuando Dean dice “tomar el aire” quiere decir meterse en un antro de mala muerte apestando a humo y alcohol, sabe que cuando dice “estirarme” quiere decir sacar su polla a paseo, y cuando dice “me estoy oxidando” significa que los callos se le están haciendo tan grandes que pronto podrá ponerles nombre y bautizarlos.

Así que Sam bufa, cierra el ordenador y tira la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. Porque vale, Dean, vale. Tiene demasiadas cosas rondándole la cabeza que pensaba poder aplacar con datos y datos y más datos, acallar las voces, sepultarlas bajo algo útil. Pero su hermano lo mira con cara de “vamos a divertirnos” con una pizca de “por favor” y de pronto recuerda que las voces también se callan con alcohol.

Sam lo ha decidido. Por una vez, va a darle a su hermano lo que quiere.

O eso cree.

 

 


	4. Un Winchester se lo traga todo y sigue adelante

 

 

 

Al entrar en el bar, la hostia de calor denso les pega en la cara y Sam ajusta la mirada a los neones verdes, intuyendo dónde estaba la barra. Dean se ríe sorprendido cuando ve que su hermano ya está pidiendo.

Cervezas y billar para empezar, haciéndose el tonto un poco por si, con un poco de suerte, pueden desplumar a algún listillo. De todas formas, aún es temprano, pueden relajarse.

Sam no tiene esa intención.

Sam lo único que quiere es olvidarse del mundo, tragarse las dudas con alcohol y dejar que por una vez se le nuble la vista y se ría de gilipolleces. Es por eso por lo que se ha pasado más tiempo en el camino entre la barra y el billar que jugando.

\- ¿Esa es la sexta? Te vas a hacer un hombre hoy, Sammy.- se ríe Dean.

\- Que te follen.- contesta rodando los ojos y arrastrando las palabras.

Dean tiene que morderse la lengua para no contestarle a eso, o para no mordérsela a él. Prefiere bufar, reír y mirar a la bola 8.

Tira unas cuantas veces más y decide que mejor se van a una mesa, porque ha visto a Sam hablarle a las bolas y reírse cada vez que se le resbala el taco de entre los dedos; y no es que dude de las capacidades de su hermano, pero mejor ponerle un apoyo bajo el culo por si acaso.

Dean se sienta y observa como Sam se deja caer en la silla con las piernas abiertas y el culo en el borde, apoyado en el respaldo con media sonrisa.

\- Te sientas como toda una señorita, Samantha. Si abres un poco más las piernas dejarás a la vista todos tus encantos.- le dice con media sonrisa.

\- Si te molesta que las tenga abiertas, ven y ciérramelas.- contesta desafiante, pero de una manera en la que parece que hablara así todos los días.

A Dean le empieza a encantar la combinación cerveza/Sam.

\- A lo mejor si voy te las abro más, en vez de cerrártelas.- contesta sonriendo.

Tarda un segundo en abrir grande los ojos y fruncir el ceño. ¿Pero qué coño acaba de decir? Por suerte Sam no parece haberse percatado de su revelación y se lo toma a broma.

\- Me gustaría ver como lo haces.- dice y se ríe, echando la cabeza hacia atrás junto con los ojos, como si elaborara algo en la mente.- Sería digno de ver, tú ligando con un tío. ¿Me llevarías de la mano al baño como a las camareras?- pregunta mientras alza la mano para llamar, haciendo un gesto con los dedos indicando dos cervezas más.

\- A lo mejor no haría falta. Puedo tumbarte sobre la mesa, justo aquí.- dice, siguiéndole el juego, tamborileando los dedos sobre la madera.

Sam suelta una carcajada y espera a que llegue la chica con las cervezas y se vaya para contestar de nuevo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Sobre la mesa? Puto exhibicionista…- se ríe, dando un trago.- Como si alguien se fuera a dejar hacer algo así.

\- ¿Perdona? No sabes con quién estás hablando. Cuando terminara contigo estarías suplicando por que te follara delante de todo el mundo.- habla y se da énfasis reclinándose hacia delante, alardeando, sin darse mucha cuenta de que sigue siendo Sam con el que está teniendo esa conversación.

Dean Winchester, el amigo del peligro.

\- Muy bonito, sí. Lástima que tu reputación se fuera a tomar por culo, nunca mejor dicho.- se ríe Sam, mordiéndose el labio antes de llevarse la botella a la boca.

\- Titulares en todos los periódicos de tirada nacional, Sammy. Dean Winchester se folla a un tío sobre la mesa de un bar.- dice divertido.

\- Dean Winchester se folla a su hermano pequeño sobre la mesa de un bar.- corrige la frase y Dean tiene que beber un trago de cerveza porque se le acaba de quedar la boca seca.

El hijo de puta lo ha dicho sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y con una sonrisa penada con 7 años de cárcel y 10 de trabajos forzados a la comunidad. Si Dean no estuviera seguro de que es Sam (Sammy, por dios), dudaría horrores sobre la intencionalidad de esa frase. Sin embargo, decide achacarlo al alcohol y dejarlo pasar.

A veces jugar con fuego no mola tanto. Sobre todo si tu hermano va vestido de bombero y está esperado que prendas la llama para darte un manguerazo.

Ahí está, que metáfora más bonita. Debería sentirse orgulloso.

Se aclara la garganta y huye de la mirada de Sam disimulando de pena. Por suerte, Sam no es que esté muy fino para captar ninguna sutileza. Para una vez en la que es Sam el que no se cosca de nada, Dean puede bajar la guardia un poco.

Aún así, es mejor volver a alguna conversación normal, natural, informal y heterosexual.

\- La morena te está mirando. A tus cinco.- indica la dirección y baja la cabeza hacia la botella mientras la abre con el anillo.

Al principio Sam no tiene ni idea de qué está hablando su hermano. Después de que Dean le haga un gesto con las cejas antes de volver a bajar la cabeza, comprende a lo que se refiere.

Mira disimuladamente y la ve apoyada en su mesa, sola, jugando con el dedo en el borde del vaso de tubo.

Ajá, muy bien. Lo piensa y lo dice mientras vuelve a la visión mucho más interesante de su propio botellín.

\- ¿Qué?- pregunta Dean con una sonrisa, como si esperara algo grande.

\- ¿Qué de qué?- Sam ha vuelto a perderse.

\- Joder, Sam. Que qué piensas, que si vas a ir, que si vas a triunfar por una noche.

\- ¿Qué?- y esta vez no es de duda, es de sorpresa.

Vuelve a mirar a la chica de nuevo, esta vez sin disimulo alguno, fijándose mejor. Ella le devuelve una sonrisa que a Sam le resulta demasiado poco sutil teniendo en cuenta que solo han compartido unos segundos de contacto visual.

\- Tío, debe tener al menos 30 años.

\- Experimentada.- contesta sin dudarlo.

\- Recuerdas que tengo 19, ¿verdad?

\- El triunfo sería mayor.- sonríe.

Sam abre grande los ojos y vuelve a mirar a la chica. Cuando vuelve la vista a su hermano niega con la cabeza y se ríe, una risa tonta que ni siquiera viene a cuento. Dean lo observa divertido.

\- ¿Pero tú has visto como va vestida? Alguien debe avisarla de que los 80 terminaron. Y esas botas… Dean, tenemos que llamar a Greenpeace, ¿cuántas serpientes habrán muerto para hacérselas? Asesina… ¡Asesina!

Dean casi no puede creer que su hermano le esté hablando de ropa, aunque le hace gracia ver como le suelta la lengua unas cuantas cervezas al niño perfecto.

\- Está buena, coño. Ve por ella, tigre. ¿Eres un Winchester o no eres un Winchester?- dice dando un puñetazo en la mesa con una sonrisa, enfatizando sus palabras.

\- ¿Sabes? Siempre me he preguntado qué se supone que es ser un Winchester, porque, sinceramente, Dean, no tengo ni puta idea.- suelta sin más, envalentonado por el efecto de las cervezas en su sano organismo.

Dean lo mira como si hubiese blasfemado en siete idiomas, y Sam haría un chiste sobre como la boca de Dean forma una “o” tan perfecta que parece que tiene práctica, pero es demasiado arriesgado y, además, su hermano ya ha comenzado a hablar de nuevo.

\- Pues mira, Sammy, te lo voy a contar. Te voy a decir exactamente lo que es ser un Winchester, y tal vez así puedas serlo de una vez.- dice con autosuficiencia y Sam se dispone a escuchar divertido.- Un Winchester es esto.- afirma mientras se da dos palmadas con ambas manos en el pecho.

\- ¿Un capullo?- lo corta sonriendo y ganándose una mirada de pocos amigos por parte de su hermano.- Lo siento, continúa, por favor.

\- Pues para empezar un Winchester respeta a sus mayores…

\- Tienes 23 años.

\- ¡Que te calles y escuches, coño!- niega con la cabeza y se aclara la garganta para continuar.- Un Winchester escucha y se calla, un Winchester acata las ordenes y cumple con su deber. Un Winchester no le tiene miedo a nada y se deja la piel en lo que hace. Un Winchester no lloriquea ni se pone a hablar de sentimientos, un Winchester se lo traga todo y sigue adelante.

Sam sabe que Dean pretende que suene honorable, pero a él solo le suena a triste. Sin embargo, no quiere aguarle la fiesta a su hermano, así que sonríe y continúa haciendo bromas.

\- Vaya… creo que será mejor que me cambie el apellido.- dice riendo, terminándose la cerveza.- Campbell no suena tan mal, ¿verdad? Sería Sam Campbell, como el abuelo.

\- Claro, tener el mismo nombre que el hijo de puta del que hace milenios que no sabemos nada. Una buena idea, sin duda.- bufa Dean y Sam no está seguro de que haya mejorado la situación.

\- Voy a por otra, ¿quieres algo?- dice levantándose de la mesa, porque, joder, él había salido para quitarse la familia y el peso del apellido de encima.

Dean mueve su botella, indicando que aún está medio llena, y Sam se dispone a alejarse, pero una mano se enreda en su camisa, justo a la altura del bíceps.

\- Eh.- le llama la atención Dean, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.- Tú eres un Winchester, ¿te enteras, Sammy?

Gruñe como contestación y se aleja, porque ¿sinceramente? Se la pela muy mucho toda esa mierda de ser o no un Winchester ahora mismo, cuando tiene un más que distorsionado sentido de la percepción y acaba de sentir la mirada de su hermano clavándosele tan profundo en los ojos que la ha sentido en la polla.

Literalmente.

Mientras se acerca a la barra piensa en qué pasaría si cuando llegaran a casa tirara a Dean sobre la cama y le comiera la boca. O la polla. Algo que involucrara a su boca haciéndose amiga de alguna parte de Dean.

\- ¿Qué te pongo, chico?- escucha al barman preguntarle.

Se ríe. Se ríe porque, ¿tú? Tú no me pones una mierda, el que me pone es el hijo de puta que está allí sentado, que, por cierto, es mi hermano mayor. También se reiría por el hecho de estar demasiado cómodo con pensamientos como ese, pero es que realmente está demasiado cómodo como para pensar que no debería estarlo.

\- ¡Que qué quieres!- vuelve a insistir el barman.

Follar. Eso quiere. Dean y él sobre su cama, follando como conejos, haciendo conejitos. Conejitos, conejitos, conejitos.

Vale, es posible que esté un pelín afectado por el alcohol, mejor dejar las cervezas para otro momento.

\- Dos chupitos de tequila.- dice, dando un golpe en la mesa, con sonrisa de triunfador.

Nada más llegar se los bebe los dos, a palo seco, uno detrás se otro sin esperar a que llegue el limón y la sal, o el azúcar, o la harina… o lo que coño sea la mariconada que se tome con eso. Tampoco se acuerda de que, supuestamente, uno era para Dean.

En teoría.

Pero en teoría tampoco debería tener ganas de meterse en los pantalones de su hermano y fíjate tú por donde, le dan por el culo a la teoría. Puta teoría con suerte.

Dean por su lado agradece haber perdido de vista a Sam un rato, así puede convencer a su cerebro de lo que realmente le gustan: tías, Tias, TÍAS. Tetas y culos, por favor.

Bueno, no, culos mejor no. Tetas, tetas, tías y tetas. Le da un trago a la cerveza y se mentaliza.

Cuando la ponen, es sonar los primeros acordes y la sonrisa le sale sola. Cerveza y Led Zeppelin en un antro de mala muerte. Sin duda alguna, eso es vida.

Levanta la mirada para buscar una presa fácil, de esas con las pestañas muy largas y la falda muy corta. Hace mucho que Dean Winchester no cena caliente y tiene ganas de hincarle el diente a algo tierno.

Sin embargo, lo que ve es a Sam en medio de la pista, siguiendo el ritmo con la cabeza y una sonrisa estúpida en los labios, mirándolo como diciendo “¡Eh, tío! ¡Zeppelin!”, y Dean tiene que parpadear un par de veces, porque ¿Qué? ¿Sammy tu-música-es-una-puta-antigualla está bailando al ritmo de _Whole lotta love_?

Así que está claro, Dean al menos lo tiene claro. Sammy es una nenaza. Sammy aguanta el alcohol de puta pena. Sammy no sabe ni dónde está ni qué coño está haciendo. Sammy mueve las caderas suave y…

_I’m gonna give you my love_

¡Joder! Dean tiene que sujetarse al borde de la mesa y eso estando sentado. No cree que vaya a tener la capacidad de ponerse de pie en un buen rato.

O en su vida.

La guitarra rasga y Dean se rasga. Sam tiene los ojos cerrados y se lame los labios de cuando en cuando. Se mueve lento, a veces casi imperceptible, a veces casi arrítmico. No importa, da igual. Sam se mueve, se mueve bien y la gente lo mira. La rubia de la barra lo mira de reojo y se muerde los dedos de la mano, y Dean se ríe porque, no, nena, él es demasiado para ti.

_Whole lotta love_

_Whole lotta love_

Sam se acelera con la música. Los brazos semi flexionados apuntando arriba en el aire, el cuello lánguido cayendo hacia delante, los rizos mojados pegándosele a la nuca.

Se moja los labios antes de rodear la boca de la botella para dar un trago porque, sí, mejor beber y disimular que te estás comiendo a tu hermano pequeño con los ojos. Pulgar, índice y corazón sujetando el cuello de la botella, anular y meñique tamborileando sobre el cristal.

No está nervioso. No, ni de coña. Solo quiere que acabe de una puta vez la dichosa canción y es la primera vez en su vida que lamenta que Zeppelin no haga las canciones un pelín más cortas.

Le cerveza se le desliza fría por la garganta igual que caen las gotas de agua por sus dedos, las gotas de sudor por el cuello de Sam.

Es ridículo.

Ni siquiera está a la suficiente distancia para apreciar una puta gota de sudor.

Y sin embargo…

La canción termina y Dean suspira de alivio, pero Sam no para de moverse. Cuando empieza a sonar “Can’t fight this feeling”, Sam cambia el movimiento y lo hace más suave, más inocente, clavando los ojos en él con una sonrisa tímida que Dean debería interpretar como que a su hermano le da vergüenza estar bailando esa moñada. Dean lo que interpreta es que ya ha tenido suficiente.

\- Vámonos.- gruñe agarrando a Sam del brazo y tirando de él hacia la salida.

\- ¿Dean…?

\- Que nos vamos, coño.

Cuando salen del bar, Dean agradece la oleada de aire frío que le aclara las ideas y le refresca el pulso. Aún así no deja de tirar de Sam, llevándolo agarrado por la muñeca hasta el Impala, abriendo la puerta y metiéndolo dentro mientras su hermano lo mira con una sonrisita de capullo que no le beneficia para nada.

Dean arranca y respira cuando salen a la carretera. Sam sigue tarareando o cantando o berreando “Can’t fight this feeling”. Canta de puta pena, pero prefiere que haga eso y no… cualquier otra cosa.

Cuando se cansa de hacer que los miembros de REO Speedwagon se revuelvan en su tumba (porque según Dean, alguno habrá que esté muerto. O eso, o son viejos del carajo), Sam se recuesta totalmente en el asiento y gira la cabeza, mirándolo.

\- Dean.- dice agudo y nasal, tanto que parece un timbre en vez de un nombre. Lo piensa y se ríe.- DeanDeanDeanDeanDean.

\- ¿Qué?- contesta para parar el sonido tintineante (o dindineante).- ¿Qué quieres, Sam?

\- Ponme…- sonríe para sí y se lame los labios antes de continuar.- a Zeppelin.

\- No.- ni de coña, nop, se niega.

\- Vamos, Dean…- se remueve en el asiento.- Me ha gustado _Whole lotta love_. Ponla.

\- Ni lo sueñes.

Sam se cruza de brazos y se pone de morros, y Dean espera que esa sea toda la rabieta de niño pequeño que tenga que aguantar por lo que queda de día. Mejor así, de esa manera evita que se le calienten las ideas.

Parece que Sam le lee la mente.

\- Te ha gustado mi baile, ¿eh?

¿Perdona?

Quiere decirlo pero no le salen las palabras. Se ha quedado mudo al girar la cabeza y ver que Sam, su Sammy lo está mirando con la mirada oscura y la sonrisa traviesa.

Hostia puta, esto no le puede estar pasando.

\- Sé que te ha gustado… eso es lo que te pasa, por eso no me pones la canción- vuelve la cabeza al frente pero lo sigue mirando de reojo.

\- Cállate, anda. Vas mamadísimo, Sam.- bufa y estruja las manos alrededor del volante.

Sam aprieta los labios y reprime una risa resoplando por la nariz y mirando hacia abajo, como un niño al que se le acaba de ocurrir una travesura de las gordas. Dean sabe de sobra lo que Sam tiene en mente, pero prefiere no pensar en ello.

Pasan unos minutos, pero la frase de Dean sigue rondándola cabeza de Sam. Se supone que hay un tiempo estipulado para esas cosas, pero está borracho y se la pela.

\- Tú debes saber mucho de mamadas.

Dean abre grande los ojos y la boca, porque, ¿en serio ha escuchado eso? ¿Hola? ¿Sam? Está a punto de parar el coche y tirarle agua bendita, porque ese, ESE, no puede ser su hermano.

Y el hijo de puta sigue hablando.

\- Si lo piensas…- entorna los ojos y hace un gesto de parada con la mano en el aire.- O sea, tiene que ser flipante. Tu boca alrededor de una polla.- dice y dibuja un circulo en el aire con el dedo.- Yo lo compro. Totalmente.

\- ¡Pero, ¿qué coño..?!- va a escandalizarse pero no le da tiempo, porque Sam sigue hablando una vez más.

\- Aunque seguro que eres mejor besando, debes tener más práctica al menos.- dice casi hablando consigo mismo, ladeando la cabeza y mirando hacia arriba.- Te he visto besar a taaaaantas tías, Dean. Y todas se quedan igual, con la boca entreabierta, como si esperaran que fueras a meterte de nuevo en ellas, o como si todavía lo notaran.

Dean niega con la cabeza, volviendo la vista a la carretera y dejando de prestar atención a las divagaciones de Sam. Le hacen gracia las ocurrencias de su hermano, o como se ha fijado en ese detalle que acaba de comentar, cosa a la que Dean nunca ha prestado atención, si es sincero.

\- Pero no lo entiendo.- suelta de pronto, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Qué no entiendes, Sammy?- ni siquiera sabe porque lo pregunta, porque le sigue el rollo. O sí lo sabe, pero no quiere saberlo.

\- Que se queden ahí, no hagan nada. Que te dejen hacer a ti todo el trabajo… cuando apuesto a que tiene que ser toda una experiencia sentir tu boca contra la lengua.

Dean nota que se le seca la garganta y carraspea un segundo, intentando buscar una respuesta que lo saque del apuro.

\- Tal vez es porque soy tan bueno que…- no le da tiempo a seguir, Sam no lo está escuchando.

\- A veces me pregunto como sería…- cierra los ojos y se recuesta sobre el sillón con una sonrisa estúpida.- Ya sabes, lamerte la boca. Agarrarte la mandíbula, empujarte el labio de abajo con el pulgar, abrirte la boca y…- ha ido representando cada movimiento con las manos sin abrir los ojos, como si tuviera a un Dean imaginario frente a él. Y no termina la frase, se echa hacia delante y saca la lengua, lamiendo al aire, al Dean imaginario.- Justo así, labio, lengua, labio, un camino de abajo arriba.

Quién sabe que habrá provocado eso en el Dean imaginario, pero lo que es al Dean real lo deja totalmente de piedra. A todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo.

Pero está en shock y no sabe qué se supone que debe hacer, porque es Sam, es Sammy, por dios, Sammy borracho y tan caliente que va a fundir el cuero del asiento. Sin embargo son solo palabras, palabras de borracho, y Dean no está seguro de si debe tenérselas en cuenta.

La verdad es que Dean no está seguro de una puta mierda en esos momentos.

\- Quiero lamerte la boca.- lo dice de pronto, con determinación y mirándolo a los ojos.

\- ¿¿Qué??- da un volantazo y para en el arcén porque en serio, en serio, eso tiene que ser una puta broma.

\- Quiero lamerte la boca, Dean.- dice de nuevo y esta vez se relame sus propios labios mientras tiene los ojos clavados en los de su hermano.

\- Sam, estás borracho.- no sabe ni de dónde le salen las palabras, porque Sam se está acercando a él y él está perdiendo la respiración.

\- Mhm.- asiente con la cabeza y se apoya en el muslo de Dean más cercano a él.- Y por eso mi lengua te va a saber a tequila.

Y es cuestión de segundos que Sam esté contra él, sus manos contra su pecho, sus rodillas contra sus muslos y su boca contra la suya.

Sam tenía razón, sabe a tequila. Y el sabor inunda a Dean, caliente y líquido mientras nota la lengua de Sam lamiendo la suya. No es coordinado ni cuidadoso, no es limpio ni suave, no es un beso de película, al menos no de una para toda la familia. Es Sam y es todo lo que Dean podría desear.

Se le hace la boca agua cuando le muerde los labios y Sam gruñe, le mete los dedos en el pelo que ahora parece convenientemente largo y lo aprieta contra él, como si no lo quisiera dejar escapar, como si pretendiera comérselo vivo. Es el beso más húmedo que Dean ha dado jamás y siente que podría alimentarse toda la vida solo de besos así.

Cada una de las veces que Sam arremete contra su boca, Dean lo siente entre las piernas. Agradece que los vaqueros que lleva sean relativamente nuevos o acabaría por hacerles un boquete de lo apretado que se siente.

Sam no le da tregua. Apenas se aparta para tomar algo de aire y ahí está de nuevo, invadiéndolo como nunca antes habían hecho, reclamándolo como suyo. Las manos siguen en su pecho, apretándolo contra el asiento, sujetándolo mientras lo devora. Le lame los labios, los muerde, a veces por separado, otras veces juntos, maneja su boca como si fuese de su propiedad y Dean acaba de descubrir que existe el paraíso.

\- Atrás.- dice sin separarse de su boca.

Dean nota el cosquilleo del peligro que supone el asiento trasero del Impala en el momento en el que se incorpora y nota como Sam lo empuja hacia atrás sin contemplaciones.

La cabeza empieza a darle vueltas, y sabe que con lo que ha bebido es imposible que esté sintiendo ese efecto, así que la única explicación posible es que está borracho, pero no de alcohol. Borracho de besos, borracho de Sam.

Apenas su espalda toca el respaldo de cuero, su boca vuelve a ser invadida, sus piernas sintiendo el peso de su hermano sentado a horcajadas sobre ellas.

Ahora es diferente. Ahora tiene a Sam justo encima de él, apretándose como si le fuese la vida en traspasar la tela de la ropa con la piel. Su polla se aprieta en un ángulo doloroso, forzando a Dean a meter la mano rápidamente en sus pantalones, recolocándose y soltando un suspiro de alivio.

Lo que recibe a cambio es un gemido de Sam, uno que le pone la piel de gallina, sobre todo cuando nota como su hermano se alinea y se restriega contra él, mandando a paseo cualquier ápice de cordura que pudiera quedar en su mente.

\- Joder, Sammy… qué estás haciendo conmigo.- le desliza los dedos por el pelo, los pulgares acariciándole la cara, los ojos paseándose por cada centímetro de su piel.

\- Dean.- ese nombre que significa el mundo para Sam. Abre los ojos y se pierde en los de su hermano.

Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean.

Sam nota el peso en el estómago, porque no quiere dejar a Dean, quiere quedarse justo ahí, olvidarse de toda la mierda que los rodea, “paren el mundo, que yo me bajo”, justo eso, pero con Dean, de la mano de Dean, sobre Dean, bajo Dean.

\- Quiero… Dean, quiero…- suplica y se muerde los labios, moviendo las caderas mientras cierra los puños en la camiseta de su hermano.

\- Lo que sea, Sammy.- le salen las palabras desde el fondo de la garganta.

Si supiera a que se refería su hermano tal vez se hubiese callado. O lo hubiese dicho antes.

A Dean le tiemblan los labios cuando ve a Sam deslizarse hacia abajo, las rodillas impactando en el suelo del Impala. Los dedos de Sam sueltan la hebilla de su cinturón como si abriera un paquete de palomitas y el chasquido de metal envía una corriente eléctrica  que sube por la espalda de Dean.

Sam se muerde los labios y pega la nariz a la tela vaquera, notando el calor, el olor a sexo completando el circulo de cerveza y cuero para formar la marca registrada Dean Winchester. Sam tiene claro que si lo vendieran en perfumerías se harían millonarios.

Abre la boca sobre la tela y siente a su hermano saltar sobre el asiento, gruñir y hundir los dedos en el cuero del asiento. Sonríe y piensa en bajarle la cremallera con los dientes. Tal vez en otra ocasión, cuando sea capaz de coordinar un poco mejor y no esté totalmente colocado de Dean.

Notar los dedos de Sam abriéndole los vaqueros es algo de lo que Dean está totalmente seguro que no se va a olvidar en su vida.

Ver su polla alzarse frente a la cara de su hermano tampoco se queda por detrás en la categoría “Recuerdos que provocan derrames cerebrales”.

Dean sabe que va a morir en el instante en el que ve a Sam lamerse los labios. La mano abierta sobre la cara, apretándose los ojosabierta sobre la cara, apretandose  porque ¡Oh, por Dios! Eso no le puede estar pasando. Termina de deslizarla hacia arriba, los dedos entre su pelo.

\- Sammy, no me jodas…

\- Ah, ¿no?- levanta la cabeza y lo mira con un gesto de pura inocencia.- Pensaba que esa era la intención.

El puto diablo personificado.

Tres dedos cerrados alrededor de la base de su polla. Dean ha vivido eso miles de veces antes y nunca, jamás podría haberse imaginado lo que significaría que esos dedos fueran los de Sam.

Cuando siente la boca abierta sobre él, decide que va a darle a su cerebro un respiro. Permanente. La lengua de Sam hace un camino húmedo por toda su extensión y el cerebro de Dean le manda una postal desde Honolulu. “Renuncio. Que te follen.”

Si, por favor.

Sam no está muy seguro de lo que está haciendo, pero tener a su hermano en su boca lo está haciendo perder la cabeza. Se nota duro en los pantalones y quiere tocarse, sin embargo no tiene intención de quitar las manos de Dean. Le gusta como sabe, le encanta. Duro y tan caliente que le está quemando la lengua. Mueve la cabeza y ajusta los labios, dobla la lengua y oye a Dean gemir cuando la saliva se le escurre.

Cuando Sam traga con dificultad, Dean se nota pasar más allá de la garganta de su hermano. Mete los dedos entre el pelo húmedo de Sam y se sostiene mientras nota con sus propias manos el ritmo que le marca.

La lengua de Sam hace círculos, sus labios lo recorren entero, se ayuda con las manos y lo mira como si fuera lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida. Dean tiene claro que Sam no le está haciendo una mamada, Sam se lo está comiendo, lo está devorando.

Reclina la cabeza hacia atrás y se está riendo.

Se ríe desde la garganta, grave y ronco, oscuro y a trozos. Se ríe mientras entierra más los dedos en el pelo largo, cerrando y abriendo los puños, tirando y aflojando. Se ríe porque joder, Sammy, sí, Sammy.

Y Dean está seguro de que Sam ha hecho esto antes, joder que si lo ha hecho antes. No es posible estar como una puta cuba y conseguir sacarle el corazón por la polla sin un poquito de experiencia previa.

Cuando va a hablar, la voz le sale seca y raspándole la garganta.

\- Aparta… Sammy, aparta. Voy a correrme.- consigue articular, sacando aliento de dios sabe dónde.

\- “Un Winchester se lo traga todo y sigue adelante”.- dice con la voz grave, lo mira a los ojos mientras vuelve a metérselo en la boca y el cerebro de Dean acaba de entrar en cortocircuito.

Mientras se corre con el pelo enredado en los dedos y la nariz de Sam apretada bajo el ombligo, Dean entiende de pronto y como una revelación porque Sam no tiene porno en su ordenador.

¿Porno? ¡Ja! ¿Para qué va a tener porno, cuando él ES porno?

De puta madre. De putísima madre. Tu hermano de 19 años te acaba de hacer la mejor mamada de la historia del universo. Ole tus cojones, Dean.

Cuando Sam vuelve hacia arriba se está lamiendo los labios y Dean tiene la visión borrosa. Aprovecha que aún tiene los dedos en el pelo de su hermano para tirar sin miramientos hasta colisionar con su boca, abriéndosela con la lengua, lamiéndosela por dentro, notándose amargo en su saliva caliente. Los labios de Sam se cierran sobre los suyos y Dean sabe que si no muere ahora significa que es inmortal.

Hace acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y se sorprende a si mismo cuando abre la puerta y sale del coche, volviendo a entrar para sentarse en su asiento y sujetarse al volante. Necesita un punto de apoyo que lo devuelva a la realidad, aunque sea solo unos minutos. Los necesarios.

Sam va a decir algo, pero Dean se da la vuelta y lo mira como un tigre mira a una gacela. Sam jadea solo por eso. Tiene el pelo revuelto y las mejillas casi tan rojas como los labios. Dean tiene que contenerse para no volver a ahí atrás.

\- Ni se te ocurra mover ni un solo músculo, ¿entendido? Nos vamos a casa.- ordena y arranca.

Dean nunca ha corrido conduciendo, y mucho menos con el Impala. Jamás pone en peligro a su nena de esa manera.

Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, piensa mientras comprueba todo lo que puede pisar el acelerador. Esa noche promete ser la primera vez de muchas cosas.

 

 


	5. “Todos los momentos importantes de tu vida deben llevar una canción de Zeppelin de fondo”

 

 

Ni siquiera sabe como ha conseguido hacer el camino de vuelta al motel. Porque escucha a Sam gruñir a sus espaldas y no le hace falta mirar, _sabe_ que se está tocando, justo ahí, justo a unos centímetros de él.

Cuando sale del coche puede notar como vuelve a estar duro bajo los vaqueros, su polla intentando escapar más allá de la cintura del pantalón, consiguiéndolo porque ni de coña ha vuelto a abrocharse el cinturón.

Le abre la puerta a Sam y lo mira como si pudiera deshacerlo solo con los ojos.

\- Entra en casa. Ya.- dice señalando la puerta con el dedo, intentando concentrar toda su fuerza en parecer inamovible.

Lo consigue. Porque Sam se estremece antes de casi correr hacia la puerta, temblándole los dedos y mordiéndose los labios mientras intenta encajar las llaves y abrir. Nota el calor de su hermano a su espalda y quiere echarse hacia atrás en vez de entrar. Tampoco es que tenga mucho tiempo de pensárselo, antes de darse cuenta Dean lo ha empujado y ha cerrado la puerta tras ellos.

Antes de poder hacer nada, está pegado a la pared, notando el papel pintado rugoso contra la mejilla, los dedos de su hermano subiendo por su nuca arañando con las uñas. Le arranca la camiseta de un solo tirón, deshaciéndose de la propia a la vez. Siente los labios abiertos sobre su cuello y gime sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Puede notar lo duro que está Dean apretado contra su nalga derecha, haciendo que el mismo se apriete contra la pared hasta que casi duele.

Sam se pregunta si es así como trata a las chicas, si les susurra al oído mientras las toca con los dedos, si les muerde el cuello mientras las aprieta contra él.

\- Ahora vas a entrar en la habitación, vas a tumbarte sobre mi cama y vas a esperarme, ¿lo has entendido?- ordena contra la piel tras su oreja, la voz saliéndole desde el fondo de la garganta.

Solo puede asentir con la cabeza y dejar salir un jadeo de protesta cuando se siente liberado del agarre de su hermano.

Hace lo que le ordena, se tumba sobre su cama, metiendo la nariz en la almohada de Dean, restregándose sin darse cuenta por las sábanas, disfrutando de la tortura de la fricción contra la tela que aún le cubre el cuerpo. Las manos le tiemblan e intenta controlar el nerviosismo apretando la almohada entre los puños. Va a tener que dejar de moverse o va a correrse allí mismo solo por la expectación antes de que llegue Dean.

_DeanDeanDeanDean_

Se ha quedado con la cabeza apoyada en la pared, una mano sujetándose a ella, la otra en la base de su polla, apretando, porque parece mentira que tenga 23 años y esté a punto de correrse de nuevo.

Aún no puede creer lo que le está pasando. Y debería pararse a sopesar los pros y lo contras, porque para eso es el hermano mayor. Sin embargo Sam se suponía ser el más sensato de los dos y ahora lo está esperando sobre su cama, así que puede dar por finalizada esa breve sesión de pensamientos lógicos y volver a lo que realmente importa.

Ni siquiera va a pensar en lo que va a hacer, solo va a hacerlo.

Aún así, le tiemblan las piernas cuando rebusca en los cajones para dar con el aceite que usa para lubricar las armas.

Cuando abre la puerta tiene que parar un segundo para recuperar el aire que acaba de desaparecer de sus pulmones. Sam tiene el pelo revuelo y gime solo contra su almohada mientras mueve las caderas. Dios, Dean se muerde los labios tan fuerte que los nota crujir bajo los dientes, porque ver a Sam _ansioso_ por lo que está a punto de ocurrir está consiguiendo que pierda el poco autocontrol que le queda.

Cuando pone la primera rodilla sobre el colchón, Sam se tensa y se queda rígido como una piedra, aunque si se fija bien puede apreciar el fino temblor que le sacude todo el cuerpo. Gatea sobre él y puede oír la respiración acelerada de su hermano pequeño, casi es capaz de percibir los latidos de su corazón.

Sam gime y Dean se ríe cuando empuja suave contra su culo con las caderas, solo un roce, un pequeño aperitivo de lo que está por venir. Lo que no se espera es que, cuando abre su boca sobre la piel del cuello de Sam, este alce la cabeza y las caderas, arqueando la espalda en una postura censurable en cualquier país decente, frotándose contra él mientras hace que sus dientes se hundan un poquito más en la carne.

Se acabó el contenerse. No cree en el cielo y duda que fuese a ir allí en el caso de que existiera.

¿Está mal? ¿Está muy mal? ¿Está mal querer abrir a tu hermano pequeño con la lengua, lamerlo hasta que esté tan húmedo que tu polla resbale antes de entrar en él? Sí, joder, Dean, está mal, está muy mal querer eso.

Así que imagina lo mal que va a estar hacerlo.

\- Voy a follarte, Sammy.- le susurra en el oído y se le acelera la respiración con solo pensarlo.

\- Sí, por dios, Dean.- balbucea Sam mientras nota el tirón que da su hermano a sus vaqueros, arrancándoselos de la piel sin ni siquiera desabrocharlos.

Está expuesto y nota sobre él la mirada de Dean. Gime cuando las manos de su hermano impactan contra su culo, apretándolo, y entonces vuelve a notar el calor del pecho de Dean sobre su espalda, su boca en su oído.

\- Voy a lamerte como si fueras un puto sello de correos, ¿te enteras?- le gruñe y Sam suelta una carcajada nerviosa.

Carcajada que se ahoga cuando nota los dedos de Dean paseándose entre sus nalgas.

\- Voy a meterte la lengua justo aquí.- susurra mientras hace presión con los dedos y Sam piensa que le va a dar un ataque al corazón.- Voy a metértela, Sammy, voy a follarte con mi lengua y luego te follaré con mis dedos.

\- Joder, Dean, por favor.- porque, en serio, Sam va a estallar y luego habrá que recoger pedacitos de Sam por toda la habitación como Dean le siga hablando así.

\- Abre las piernas, Sam.- y cuando a la voz se une el sonido de su mano impactando contra su nalga derecha, Sam tiene claro que le han dejado de funcionar todos los músculos del cuerpo.

Traga saliva y aprieta las sabanas en un puño cuando nota el aliento caliente de Dean sobre la piel, justo al final de la espalda, justo en ese hueco que se hace más profundo cunado Sam se arquea.

Abre la boca pero no sale ningún sonido cuando siente la lengua de Dean sobre él, sus dientes arañándole la piel, sus manos sujetándole las caderas, manteniéndolas en alto. La boca de su hermano se abre y se cierra sobre él, lo lame y lo muerde mientras baja tan lento que Sam siente que va a darle un ataque.

Se ayuda con los pulgares y lo separa, lo abre. El hijo de puta lo abre sin un ápice de vergüenza y Sam se quiere morir. Pero Dean no se detiene, su lengua sigue bajando y Sam no entiende como es posible que aún siga húmeda.

\- Dean… Dean.- el nombre de su hermano la única palabra con sentido que puede salir de su boca.

Porque si normalmente el mundo de Sam es Dean, en ese momento no existe nada más allá de Dean. Se da cuenta de que ha perdido la batalla cuando su boca le traiciona y se oye a sí mismo suplicar. Pero es que es la boca de su hermano la que se cierra sobre él, sus labios los que se aprietan contra su piel, su lengua la que empuja por llegar más adentro, su saliva la que nota escurrirse por sus piernas.

Así que sí, suplica, por favor, por favor, Dean, y no sabe qué es lo que pide exactamente, pero es lo único que puede hacer.

\- Apuesto a que podrías correrte así, solo con mi lengua, ¿verdad, Sammy?

Nononono, lo último que necesita es que Dean le _hable_ justo ahora. Aprieta la cara contra la almohada, privándose del poco aire que le queda a ver si con un poco de suerte se desmaya (no es que le falte mucho, en realidad), de esa forma no tendría que escucharlo.

\- Deberías verte.- le habla contra la piel, lo muerde y lo lame de nuevo.- Ni siquiera puedes parar de moverte.

Dean habla ¿por qué habla? Dean nunca habla. ¿Por qué coño habla?

_OhDiosMio_

\- Joder, Sammy, te encanta, ¿verdad?- lo dice mientras restriega perezoso su labio inferior por la piel.- Podría hacer que te corrieras ahora mismo, sin ni siquiera tocarte.

_hijodeputahijodeputahijodeputa_

Va a correrse. No quiere, pero es que su hermano NO SE CALLA LA PUTA BOCA.

\- La próxima vez.- sentencia y lo lame por última vez antes de darle la vuelta sujetándolo por las caderas.

La espalda de Sam impacta contra el colchón y quiere sentirse aliviado, pero ahora puede ver la cara de Dean y no sabe si eso es peor incluso que las palabras.

Cuando la boca de su hermano se hace sitio en su cadera, mordiendo y arañando, no puede evitar alzarse como si acabasen de electrocutarlo. Es cuando Dean aprovecha para deslizar el primer dedo dentro de él.

Suave y sin dificultad, tanto que hace a Dean fruncir el ceño.

\- No es la primera vez que haces esto.- quiere preguntarlo, pero conoce de sobra la respuesta.

\- Como si fuera la primera vez que lo haces tú.

Y ahí está, esa sonrisita de capullo que hace a Dean querer borrársela de un plumazo. “O de un pollazo” piensa y se ríe solo, retirando la mano para añadir un dedo más, haciendo que Sam se arquee llevándose una mano a la frente para apartarse el pelo húmedo.

No le gusta. No, que alguien haya tenido ese privilegio, ver a Sam, tener a su hermano pequeño así sobre su cama, hacerlo gemir. No le gusta nada, no le hace ninguna gracia. Y es cierto que parece una estupidez, porque él ha estado probablemente con más gente de las que Sam estará jamás, pero es diferente. Él es él, un tío cualquiera, un soldado más entre filas. Sammy no, Sam es especial, Sam es un privilegio que no debería estar al alcance de nadie. Y sobre todo y más importante que nada: Sam es suyo.

\- Bueno, no te preocupes. Va a ser la única que recuerdes.

Ya lo dicen por ahí, que el que avisa no es traidor.

Le sujeta la base de la polla mientras se lo folla con los dedos. Conoce a Sam, sabe que está a punto y no piensa consentirlo. La noche es joven y él solo acaba de empezar, así que no va a dejar que se corra, no aún. Sin embargo no puede resistirse a la cara de su hermano mientras lo embiste, la boca abierta, los parpados temblando, la lengua paseándose de cuando en cuando por los labios secos, y el pelo, ese del que siempre se queja, despeinado y desordenado.

Deja de sujetarlo para subir la mano y enredar sus dedos en su pelo, arañando justo detrás de la nuca mientras acelera el ritmo, notando a su hermano curvarse de nuevo como un arco tensado a punto de disparar.

\- Dios mío, Sammy. Eres un puto sueño húmedo hecho realidad.

\- Sam.- es capaz de decir antes de dejar caer de nuevo la cabeza sobre la almohada.

\- ¿Perdona?- pregunta como si le estuviera dando la oportunidad de rectificar eso que ha dicho, embistiendo una vez más, rápido y profundo con sus dedos.

\- Es…- jadea intentando conseguir un poco de aire.- Es Sam… no Sammy. Sam.

Dean se ríe y Sam tiembla. Sabe de sobra que no “es” Sammy. No tiene cara de Sammy, no tiene cuerpo de Sammy y desde luego no tiene polla de Sammy (nunca la había tenido de todas formas). Pero es Sammy. SU Sammy. SUYO.

Y siempre lo será.

Cuando sube hasta su cara, le lame la boca antes de bajar hasta su oreja y morderle el lóbulo. Los dedos dentro de su hermano bajando el ritmo a uno suave, preparándose para puntualizar lo que tiene que decir.

\- ¿Sam?- sonríe y retira sus dedos, solo para embestir al instante, haciendo que su hermano se tense y se arquee.- No, hermanito, creo que no te ha quedado claro. Es Sammy.- embiste de nuevo.- Sammy.- una vez más.- Mi Sammy.

No, Sam no va a rebatírselo (como si pudiera).

Así que, contento con su victoria, Dean vuelve a bajar en busca de algo que ha tenido en mente desde que se bajó del Impala. Nunca pensó que se le haría la boca agua teniendo delante a un tío, y sin embargo ahí está, salivando como el puto perro de la campanita.

Sam gotea y Dean se lame los labios. Eso es por él, solo por él. Y el simple echo de pensarlo lo hace perder la cabeza. Así que retira los dedos y sonríe cuando Sam se queja. No lo haría, pero es necesario. Tiene que sujetarle las caderas contra el colchón antes de poder llevárselo a la boca.

Lo lame con la lengua desde la base hasta la punta, sintiendo a su hermano temblar bajo sus manos. Se centra en saborearlo y nota como Sam se abre paso entre sus labios, dejando poco o nada de espacio para nada más, deslizándose hasta su garganta. Se acuerda de todas las chicas que le han dicho que tiene boca de chupapollas, la mayoría como insulto, algunas como halago (tías raras hay en todas partes).

Pues mira, sí. Al final va a ser que sí.

\- Dios mío, Dean. Tu boca.- lo dice como si estuviera rezando un ave maría.

No puede quitarle los ojos de encima. Tener la boca de su hermano alrededor de su polla es algo de lo que Sam quiere tener cada fracción de segundo grabado en su memoria.

Lo intenta, pero le hormiguea la piel y se le seca la boca. Tiene solo 19 años, se puede decir que ha aguantado como un campeón. Cuando Dean lo mira, Sam le mete los dedos entre el pelo y, antes de poder decir nada, se está corriendo con un gemido largo y ronco.

Sam traga saliva y Dean se lo traga a él.

Cierra los ojos y se deja caer exhausto. Las manos de Dean acariciándole suave los muslos mientras sube. Alza la cabeza cuando sabe que está a su altura aunque aún no ha abierto los ojos. Busca su boca y, cuando la encuentra, deja que su lengua se pierda en el calor de la de Dean.

Podría besarlo durante horas.

Gruñe cuando abandona sus labios, pero sigue besándolo. La mandíbula, el cuello, sube hasta la oreja con la punta de la lengua y susurra.

\- Hey, Sammy, no creas que he acabado contigo.- lo muerde y se le eriza la piel.- Si acabamos de empezar.

\- Oh, joder.- el escalofrío que le llega hasta los dedos de los pies.

\- Exacto.

Sam tiene la intención de hablar, de pedirle a su hermano que le de un respiro, cinco minutos de descanso, un Red Bull, algo. Pero entonces Dean se alza, de rodillas entre sus piernas, mirándolo desde arriba como si fuese una divinidad griega, llevándose la mano a la hebilla del cinturón y soltándola sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Cuando Dean se abre los vaqueros, Sam a recuperado toda su energía. De un salto se coloca de rodillas frente a su hermano en el centro de la cama, agarrándolo del cuello con una mano, devorándole la boca, la mano libre colándose bajo la ropa interior, apretándolo con la palma abierta, haciéndolo sisear.

Dean se apoya un momento, dejándose caer lentamente hacia atrás mientras Sam sigue prendado de su boca. Lo agarra del pelo y le muerde los labios, juntando las piernas y metiéndolas entre las de Sam, abriéndoselas con las rodillas.

Tantea con la mano sobre el colchón, sabiendo que lo ha dejado por algún lado, y cuando da con él, desenrosca el tapón con habilidad y aprieta sin cuidado, dejando caer el líquido aceitoso sobre su mano.

Sam siente el brazo de Dean colarse entre sus cuerpos y le tiemblan las piernas. Siente el olor intenso invadirle los sentidos y sabe que no va a poder volver a engrasar un arma sin acordarse de ese momento.

\- Sammy.- es solo un susurro contra sus labios, un aviso antes de que pueda sentirlo presionando contra su carne.

Tiene el corazón latiéndole en la garganta, en las muñecas y en el estómago. Sí, lo ha hecho antes alguna que otra vez, pero nada comparado con eso. Su hermano no es precisamente pequeño y justo ahora lo siente enorme.

\- Oh, joder, Sammy.- jadea y Sam nota las palabras en la polla.

Justo lo necesario para que Dean termine de deslizarse dentro de él.

\- Avísame cuando…

\- No.

Sabe lo que le va a pedir, pero no va a hacerlo, no va a avisarlo para que se mueva. Va a moverse él.

Se levanta, apoyando las manos en el pecho de Dean, cerrando los ojos, jadeando cuando nota como entran unos centímetros más en él. Es solo cuestión de segundos lo que tarda en encontrar la posición que lo hace apretar las manos contra Dean y moverse.

Y, joder, como se mueve.

\- Hijo de… puta.- gime y tiene que sostenerse a las caderas de Sam.- Dios santo, Sam.

Va a preguntarle dónde coño ha aprendido a hacer eso, pero prefiere no saberlo. De todas formas, no puede consentirlo. Si Sam sigue moviéndose de esa manera no va a durar mucho, así que se incorpora y lo agarra del pelo, tirando de él hasta tenerlo pegado a su cara, la boca pegada a la oreja mientras le habla.

\- No puedes hacer esto, ¿entiendes?- cada palabra enviándole escalofríos que le suben hasta la raíz del pelo.- Porque si lo haces, vas a lograr que me corra, ¿lo entiendes, verdad?- asiente con la cabeza y nota como le tira del pelo el puño inamovible que se lo sostiene.- Así que, si quieres moverte, puedes hacerlo, pero será justo como yo te diga.

Baja las manos hasta el culo de Sam, mirándolo a los ojos mientras le mueve lento las caderas, marcándole el ritmo que necesita.

\- Vas a obedecer, ¿verdad? Vas a ser un buen chico, ¿verdad, Sammy?

\- Si, señor.- y puede que aquello se estuviese volviendo cada vez más retorcido y que Dean cada vez estuviera más perturbado, pero esa frase, justo esa frase... Tiene que bajar las manos del culo de Sam y clavarse las uñas en los muslos para no correrse en ese mismo momento.

-  Joder, sí. Así me gusta.

Sam echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se deja guiar, las manos de Dean volviendo a sus caderas. La voz ronca que puntualiza, rápido, más fuerte, vamos, así, joder, así. Hay momentos en los que Dean no puede evitar dejarse llevar, sostener a Sam en el sitio y embestirlo con todo lo que tiene, como si cada gemido que escapase de su boca fuese el oxigeno que necesita para seguir viviendo.

Aún así, le gusta dejar que Sam se mueva, le gusta ver como se muerde la boca cuando busca el ángulo adecuado que lo hace temblar, como le sostiene la mirada y al final acaba sonrojándose porque ya hace tiempo que se le ha pasado el efecto del alcohol.

\- Dios mío, Sam… Sammy.- sube las manos por su abdomen, por su pecho. Lo mira y lo venera. Y cada jadeo que no puede contener es la forma que tiene Dean Winchester de decir “te quiero”.

\- Dean.- la urgencia en su nombre unida a las manos que lo buscan, tocándose, abrazándose y bebiendo el uno de la boca del otro.

\- Voy a correrme, Sammy.- lo dice en sus labios, como si fuera un pecado que comparte en secreto.

Y es suficiente para que Sam se corra entre los dos, tan solo con la fricción de su piel y las palabras de su hermano húmedas en su boca.

Dean solo necesita un par de movimientos más para cumplir su promesa, sosteniendo a Sam contra él, lamiéndole la boca con los últimos suspiros.

Casi está amaneciendo cuando caen en la cama, el uno al lado del otro, empapados y exhaustos, con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara. Es Dean quien estira el brazo y lo pasa tras el cuello de Sam, dándole apoyo a la vez que lo arrima hacia él, rozándole la nariz con la suya antes de atraparle la boca en un mordisco, besándolo de nuevo hasta que no sienten los labios.

\- Dean…

\- Shhh.- no hace falta que lo diga. Lo sabe.

Y lo peor es que ni siquiera le da miedo ya.

Sam lo mira a los ojos y lo ve, justo ahí, todo lo que ha necesitado alguna vez en su vida. Se da patadas mentales porque como siga así terminará vomitando arcoíris.

Por suerte sabe que Sam está igual, así que al menos es un alivio eso de no convertirse en un pastel solo. Incluso podrían cambiarse el apellido. Sam y Dean Pastel Winchester.

Se ríe solo.

\- A saber que estas pensando.

\- Gilipolleces.

\- Bueno, eso no es ninguna novedad.- dice riendo.

\- Oh, Sam.- chasquea la lengua y niega con la cabeza.- No está nada bien eso de insultar a tu hombre.

\- Que te follen, capullo.

\- Acabas de hacerlo.- sonríe y, aunque pretende que parezca de autosuficiencia, le acaba saliendo una de esas tontas. Tan tontas que hace que Sam se sonroje y desvíe la mirada.

Una nueva forma de ganar las batallas. Dean cada vez le ve más ventajas a la situación.

Sam parece cansado, se está quedando dormido en el hombro de Dean. “Vente conmigo” susurra medio adormilado, “siempre voy a estar contigo, idiota” contesta sonriendo. Le acaricia el pelo con los dedos y le besa la frente, como cuando eran pequeños. Casi va a decirle “buenas noches, Sammy” cuando se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo. Rueda lo ojos porque, por favor, que pedazo de cliché.

¿Va a ser así a partir de ahora? Nah, la esencia nunca se pierde, seguro que queda algo del antiguo Dean.

Seguro.

\- Eh, Sammy, mira…- señala su abdomen manchado con una risita.- La vía láctea. ¿No querías estudiarla?

\- Cerdo.

 

 

***

 

 

Cuando se despierta lo hace con los gritos de su padre clavándosele en el fondo del estómago. Abre los ojos y salta de la cama, mirando a todos lados, buscando el peligro. Entonces se da cuenta.

Sam no está.

Y los gritos y las voces se hacen cada vez más claros. El tumulto de ruido se convierte en palabras que a su vez toman forma en su mente.

Sam se va.

No puede ser, no _debe_ ser. Sam los deja. _Sam lo deja_.

Sam se va.

Siente que va a vomitar en cualquier momento.

La voz de John le pone los pelos de punta, grita preguntando cuanto tiempo más pretendía ocultar que los iba a abandonar. Sam no se achanta, le echa en cara que nunca lo ha apoyado en nada y que si no se lo ha dicho es porque tampoco lo iba a hacer esta vez. Dean se sienta en el borde de la cama y se tapa los oídos con las manos.

De pronto recuerda como empezó todo, como Sam estaba actuando raro y él, tan estúpido como siempre, no supo darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en realidad. Y a lo mejor, su hubiese sido mejor hermano hubiese podido evitar esto, si hubiese sido mejor hermano habría sabido lo que pasaba y podría haberle puesto remedio, si hubiese sido mejor hermano Sam no hubiese querido marcharse de su lado.

La pelea se prolonga durante horas, pero Dean no quiere salir de la habitación. No quiere porque sabe que va a tener que tomar partido y no puede. Está escuchando las barbaridades que le dice su padre a su hermano y no puede apoyarlo… pero es que no puede ponerse del lado de Sam, no puede. No quiere que se vaya, no quiere quedarse solo.

“Si sales por esa puerta, no vuelvas”, escucha y piensa que es una frase cruel para decírsela un padre a un hijo.

Igual de cruel que el portazo que la sigue.

Silencio.

Se ha ido. Sam se ha ido.

Tarda más de lo que debería en darse cuenta de una realidad que quiere que no sea real. Nunca ha pedido nada, nunca ha querido nada para él, pero esta vez lo suplica, por favor, si existe algo superior a ellos en el universo, que no permita que su hermano se aleje de él. Que no permita que lo abandone.

Abre la puerta con miedo y se le cae el mundo a los pies cuando solo ve a su padre. Los ojos se le mueven rápido, escaneando la sala en busca de algún rastro de su hermano.

Nada.

¿Cómo ha podido irse? Ni siquiera ha recogido su ropa… No puede, no puede. Tiene que hacer algo, no puede dejar las cosas así.

Cuando sale de allí, desoyendo los gritos de John, ve a su hermano andar a lo lejos por el arcén de la carretera con una pequeña mochila al hombro. Le hierve la sangre.

Se monta en el Impala, arrancando y metiendo las marchas sin cuidado alguno, importándole poco o nada lo que le pueda pasar al coche en el momento en que derrapa y da la vuelta necesaria para conducir rumbo a donde camina su hermano.

\- Sube.- dice con la voz rota, ronca y dolida cuando para el coche a su lado.

\- Dean, no voy a…

\- ¡No vas a irte solo a esa puta estación, ¿te enteras?!- grita y aprieta los labios para contener el dolor.- Y ahora sube al coche, Sammy.

Rompiéndosele la voz en el último “Sammy” que pronunciará en mucho tiempo.

El camino hasta la estación se hace eterno, vacío y silencioso. El aire denso y el día oscuro que parece acompañar a las emociones de los dos hermanos.

Cuando llegan a su destino Dean quiere suspirar, pero se da cuenta de que no le queda un rastro de aire en los pulmones. Ahora que había aprendido a beber oxigeno de Sam, se pregunta cómo lo va a hacer para poder seguir vivo después de esto.

Cuando la voz en off artificial anuncia la salida del autobús ambos se tensan.

Dean no dice nada, porque piensa que si lo hace Sam se irá igualmente y le romperá aún más el corazón.

Sam se alegra de que Dean no diga nada, porque si lo hiciera no sería capaz de marcharse ni ahora ni nunca.

Antes de bajar del Impala, Sam saca un cassette de Led Zeppeling de la guantera y lo mete en la ranura, dándole a play antes de cerrar la puerta y alejarse con la mochila al hombro.

Y ambos se separan creyendo que será la última vez que se vean, que se hablen.

Y ambos se separan queriendo que no sea la última vez que se vean y que se hablen.

_Leaves are falling all around,_

_It’s time I was on my way._

_Thanks to you, I’m much obliged_

_For such a pleasant stay._

 

Dean se muerde la boca y frunce el ceño mientras arranca de nuevo, saliendo de aquel sitio como alma que lleva el diablo, no soportando estar ni un segundo más en aquel maldito lugar.

 

_But now it’s time for me to go,_

_The autumn moon light’s my way._

_For now I smell the rain,_

_And with it pain,_

_And it’s headed my way._

_Ah, sometimes I grow so tired,_

_But I know I’ve got one thing I got to do,_

 

Sam se sube al autobús y se fuerza a sonreír, a estar alegre porque por fin va a emprender el camino que quería, a vivir la vida que deseaba. No lo consigue.

 

_Ramble on,_

_And now’s the time, the time is now_

_To sing my song._

_I’m goin’ round the world,_

_I got to find my girl, on my way._

_I’ve been this way ten years to the day, ramble on,_

_Gotta find the queen of all my dreams._

Y mientras Sam mira por la ventana del autobús, Dean mira por la ventana del Impala, ambos sin expresión.

Dean se pregunta qué acaba de pasar, qué es lo que ha hecho para perder a Sam.

Sam se pregunta si Dean se siente orgulloso de que al fin haya entendido lo que es ser un Winchester.

 

 


End file.
